Nott Expected
by Infinite Inficio
Summary: [TNHG] Winning at blending in and failing at Life, Theodore Nott's life begins to take strange twists and turns as dreams go wild, Slughorn stops ignoring, Blaise starts exaggerating, Granger continues whining, and he takes a tumble down the insanity lane
1. Chapter 1: Fun Does NOT Exist Here

It was just another, stupid, boring day for Theodore. He yawned, and climbed out of his bed, in the Slytherin boys dormitory. He looked to the right of him.

Sleeping peacefully was his good friend, Blaise Zabini.

Blaise was rich and good-looking, with wit to match. He was tall, with slanting eyes. No doubt he inherited his looks from his mother, who married 7 times at the last count. He was very prejudiced, and wasn't very fond of anything but purebloods. Theodore looked at himself, and compared his looks to Blaise.

He was thin, but instead of giving the impression of being tall, it made him look skinny and lanky. His eyes were boring grey, and his hair was an everyday sort-of brown. He blended in with the crowd, and sometimes Theodore wondered whether he was invisible at times.

Then Theodore looked to the left. There was the bed where the Slytherin poster-boy, Draco Malfoy used to sleep, until he went off at the end of last year. Malfoy hinted heavily about his involvement with the Dark Lord, and bragged about it. He used to sleep perfectly, without even making the slightest noise. Theodore didn't like the look of Malfoy's smooth, blonde hair, which always looked tidy. His hair, on the other hand, was sticking out everywhere. He didn't like how Malfoy used to be as still as a corpse when he was sleeping either. Theodore narrowed his eyes at the thought of Malfoy being a prefect. 'I mean, _Malfoy?_' he often thought.

Theodore didn't like Malfoy very much.

Another person Theodore didn't like much was his father. His father was old, and was even more prejudiced than Blaise. Not that much people used to know this (they do now, after he was arrested, anyway), but his father is a Death Eater.

He wasn't proud of it.

Malfoy was proud of his father, and frequently bragged about how _his_ father is better than Theodore's father at serving _their_ lord.

Theodore didn't get it. He never considered the "Dark Lord" as his lord. He didn't think torturing innocent Muggles and blackmailing people were good things to do.

Theodore shivered. It was cold in the Dungeons, where they received barely any sunlight. He envied those Gryffindors in their little tower.

_Must be nice and warm there_, he thought.

He eventually changed to his school robes. He doesn't take baths in the morning. It was too cold.

Blaise was still sleeping. Theodore would've loved to wake him up, just to annoy him, but he had better things to do than dodge curses from his best friend He didn't seem to like waking up early.

When he was here, Malfoy didn't need to wake early, as he knew a charm to make his hair tidy in an instant. He wouldn't tell anyone else what it is ('the moron…' Theodore thought). Theodore could use that charm.

Theodore grabbed his wand from the bedside table, and with a little wave, he Summoned the comb and grabbed it. It took a lot of tedious effort to comb his hair, but he did it.

He was very good with his Summoning charm. He was good at Charms.

He wasn't very good at Transfiguration. It was just not his thing. You could even say he was _horrible_ at it.

Theodore heard Blaise's yawn. He woke up earlier than usual.

Theodore was quite fond of Blaise, as a friend. He can be a bit stuck up and over-the-top, but overall, he was a loyal and dedicated friend.

They took all the same classes together. From Ancient Runes to Potions, they stuck together like a good job of the Sticking Charm.

'Why are you so early?' Theodore asked Blaise, who took Theodore's comb from the bedside table, and started tidying up his hair with it.

'Got a date today. I'm meeting her near the Quidditch pitch.'

'Who's the girl?' Theodore questioned.

'Uh… I'm not sure what her name… I just thought she looked okay, and I asked her whether she's a pureblood or not, and she is. So I asked her out, simple,' Blaise answered coolly.

Theodore gaped. 'You're going out with her and you don't even know her _name_?' He wished he could do that, but none of the girls wanted to go out with "that Slytherin boy nobody noticed".

'Look, it's nothing serious, so no worries!'

'How are you supposed to date her when it's not even a Hogsmeade weekend?'

'Oh, I know this part of the grounds, right, it's got this really cool garden, and I reckon she'd like those kinda stuff, y'know… Remember the one I showed you last year? The one with all the roses and stuff?'

Blaise had a knack of finding perfect areas to take his dates to, and usually he'd show Theodore first to see whether he approves of it or not.

'Uh… yeah…' Theodore admitted. 'But don't you have prefect duties and stuff? Shouldn't you be dating less and working more?'

'Aw, stop mothering me…' Blaise said in a teasing voice. 'Anyway, I don't really enjoy being a prefect that much, except that I can hand out detentions…'

Theodore wished he could be a prefect. Maybe he could abuse his position as well, but he was too soft to do that. He'd feel guilty later.

-----------------------------------

Blaise came into the common room, and found Theodore sitting on one of the armchairs.

'I finally found out what her name is!' he announced. 'But since her sister's kinda friendly with Potter and all, she's unsuitable!'

Theodore rolled his eyes. 'Who is it now?' he asked warily.

'Padma Patil. Y'know, _Parvati_ Patil went to the Yule Ball with Potter–' (Blaise made a disgusted face) '–and she went with Weasley, so the both of them can be labelled as blood-traitors!'

'Whatever… If you don't like those "blood-traitors", then you should look through Slytherin!'

Blaise shuddered. 'No offence, but most Slytherin girls aren't that hot. I mean, would you be _that_ desperate to go out with Millicent Bulstrode?'

Theodore shuddered as well. At least at the Yule Ball he went with another girl. She was a Slytherin in their year, called Myrica, who doesn't say much. Trying to start a conversation with her was like speaking to a rock that won't talk back.

At least she doesn't strangle people, unlike Millicent, though.

'Oh, and guess what, Slughorn said he was planning something "fun" starting on Tuesday, in our next Potions lesson.'

'What?' Theodore asked curiously.

'Well, I don't think it _will_ be, but he's still going to do it. He's going to…'


	2. Chapter 2: Happy Fun Games: Not!

'What?' Theodore asked.

'What what?' Blaise replied.

'What what… Hey, this isn't going anywhere. Um, what will happen in the next Potions lesson?'

'Oh… _that's_ what you mean… Well, it's something to encourage House unity and crap…'

'WHAT?!' Theodore shouted, and banged the table nearby.

'I know, terrible idea, isn't it?'

Theodore thought so as well, but not because he didn't want to associate with "dirty" people, but because he didn't think Slughorn's sense of "fun" was similar to his.

The fact that Slughorn valued his best friend over him might play a part in it. And the fact that Slughorn ignored him. And looked at him like he wasn't there. Not that Snape was any better, with Malfoy being his little pet.

The last lesson, that Slughorn also promised to be "fun" wasn't. Well, not to him anyway. Slughorn was still hopeful that Potter's Potion skills would be as excellent as last year, only to be let down. Potter's potion-making became terrible all of the sudden, and Blaise considered this as a mystery he wanted to solve.

Slughorn concluded the lesson by giving freebie points to Blaise and Harry, while Granger received almost fifty for answering all the questions about the Scintillating Solution. Theodore wasn't that interested in being bestowed with "101 Things and Everything Else about Scintillation". He wasn't even sure what the word meant.

Blaise took a seat next to Theodore, and started writing on a parchment. When he looked, Theodore saw that he was working on their latest Arithmancy essay (on the number seven). He looked at Blaise's robes, and spotted the Prefect badge, then eyed it enviously, before getting up, and then he started on his own essay.

----------------------------

The dreaded Potions lesson finally came, and Theodore have guessed at least fifty different possibilities of what this "fun" thing would be. The most normal one was that Slughorn was going to get everyone to sample some kind of potion that makes everyone friendly to each other, and the craziest one too crazy to mention.

Blaise just guessed that Slughorn would reward those getting along well with others with something.

'… But personally, _I_ think that this is a great idea, being able to get along with the other Houses! I wonder what he'd do…' a girl's voice said.

_Granger_, Theodore thought warily.

'We get along with Ernie just fine…' Weasley muttered.

'And who'd want to get along with the Slytherin gits?' Potter added.

'_Harry_!' Granger exclaimed.

'No, who'd want to get along with stuck-up little Gryffindors?' Blaise mumbled.

Then Potter spotted Blaise. Blaise gave him a dirty look. Potter and Weasley returned the favour, while Granger rolled her eyes. '_Seriously_!' she whispered, before she dragged her two friends into the classroom.

----------------------------

'Good afternoon, Blaise!' Slughorn greeted enthusiastically, and patted him on the back, but he didn't seem to spot Blaise's best friend. Theodore thought that he could've taken a Babbling Beverage above the healthy amount and Slughorn wouldn't have noticed.

'Now, class, you would notice that the Scintillating Solutions you started making and left to mature over the weekend have disappeared. Do not worry, I Vanished them, because we're going to do something _fun_ starting from today!'

Theodore looked around, and it seemed Blaise wasn't the only one who knew. Potter and Granger gave each other dark looks, and Michael Corner didn't look extremely surprised. He was a new found for the Slug Club, after his father was promoted in the Ministry.

'Did any of you, by any chance, remember the names of the potions I showed you at one of our first Potions lesson?' Slughorn asked. 'Yes, Miss Granger?' Granger was technically jumping up and down on her seat.

'Yes, sir, they're Veritaserum, Polyjuice Potion, Amortentia, and Felix Felicis!'

'Wonderful! Take 20 points for Gryffindor!' Slughorn announced charitably. Blaise scoffed.

'Since we didn't get to make them last year…' Slughorn started.

_Oh no_… Theodore thought. He knew where this was going.

'I thought we should do it now…'

_Here it comes_, Theodore thought gloomily.

'Only in groups! To save time, ingredients, and encourage House unity! Of course, because since last year, one member of our class, er, _has other things to attend_, one of the teams will only have three members.'

Terry Boot raised his hand. 'Will we be making the Felix Felicis, sir?' he asked hopefully.

Slughorn laughed. 'I'm sorry, Mr Boot, but it would take six months to make, and it is a highly difficult potion to brew. Dreadfully easy to get wrong, too…'

Theodore swore that he felt the excitement in the room lower considerably.

'And now, don't any of you try to stick to your usual teams with other people in your House! Therefore, I would draw names out of a hat!' (Blaise looked horrified. Weasley gasped. Myrica didn't say anything.)

'_Accio!_' Slughorn said, and a pointed hat flew towards him. He smiled at all the nervous and terrified faces. 'Oho, now, don't get too scared, this is a great opportunity to make new friends and acquaintances!'

Theodore didn't want to. He was fine being friends with only Blaise Zabini, thanks.

Slughorn held the hat in his left hand, then waved his wand. A piece of parchment came out. 'Ah! Mr Boot, if you would go to the table the Slytherins are on…' Boot took a seat next to Myrica uncomfortably. Weasley almost burst out laughing.

He waved his wand again. 'Mr Weasley, kindly move to the Ravenclaw table…' Slughorn announced, after he read the piece of parchment. Blushing, Weasley took Boot's original seat.

'Michael! You'd be working with Mr Weasley over here! Marvellous, marvellous…'

Weasley looked alarmed, then glared at Corner.

'Corner's the girl Weasley's ex-boyfriend…' Blaise whispered to Theodore.

_I see_, Theodore thought.

'Mr Nott, if you'd go to the Gryffindor's table…' Slughorn said, without looking at Theodore at all. MacMillan looked scandalised that Slughorn forgot to mention that a Hufflepuff was sitting there as well.

Theodore sat next to MacMillan nervously, and Potter avoided his gaze. Theodore knew why.

_He's feeling guilty because he put my father in jail,_ Theodore thought. If anything, he would've probably thanked Potter, for letting him continue his life without putting the occupation "Death Eater" in his résumé.

'Mr Goldstein, you'd be delighted to hear that you don't have to move to any other tables…' Slughorn announced. Goldstein indeed looked delighted, and gave Corner a hi-five. Boot looked like he had been abandoned on an island by himself.

'Miss Vance, it appears you can stay on your table as well…' Myrica remained emotionless.

Blaise didn't like Myrica's aunt, Emmeline Vance very much, because she was another "blood-traitor", and he didn't seem remotely concerned to find out she was killed last year.

'Oho, Harry! Looks like you'd be working with Mr Boot and Miss Vance on the Slytherin table!'

Nervously, Potter shuffled to the Slytherin table, and sat next to Boot. Boot gave Potter a slight smile. Myrica was yet to talk.

'Ah, Miss Granger, stay on your table!' Slughorn said, grinning. Granger looked at Theodore, and gave him a look that clearly said, _Don't give me trouble, and I won't give you any_.

Still smiling, Slughorn read another piece of parchment. 'Looks like you're sitting on the Gryffindor table as well, Blaise!'

Blaise dragged his seat along with him, and sat next to Theodore. It was clear that Blaise didn't want to sit on anything that a Gryffindor sat on, much less Weasley. Then Blaise looked at Theodore, and smiled with relief that he wasn't stuck with Gryffindors.

'Mr MacMillan, stay.'

Blaise gave MacMillan an "I-guess-you're-not-so-bad-since-you're-pure-blood" look.

'And lastly, Mr MacDougal, if you would budge over to the Slytherin table…' Morag MacDougal sat next to Myrica shyly.

The teams were complete.

Theodore noticed that he was the only one in his group not wearing a badge.

He looked at Blaise's mere Prefect badge. Then he spotted Granger's obviously-received Head Girl badge. Nobody was surprised she was Head Girl, not even Granger herself. It wasn't hard to find out that MacMillan was Head Boy.

He had an annoying habit of holding his chest high whenever anyone walks past, so they can see his badge in clear view.

'Wonderful, wonderful… Now, if your team would do Amortentia, Blaise…'

Both Blaise and Granger looked pleased at the decision, and a few others who wouldn't mind making it as well were scowling.

'And Harry, why don't your team try to do the Polyjuice Potion?' Slughorn commented. Potter glanced at Granger, grinning. Theodore wondered why Potter seemed so confident.

'So that means…' Corner started to say, before Slughorn interrupted him.

'Yes, Michael, I guess that you'd have to do the Veritaserum, then…'

Anthony Goldstein smiled slightly, and whispered something to Corner. Weasley scoffed, and disassociated himself with the rest of his team members. It looked like all the teams were more concerned about their team-mates than their potions.

'Bear in mind that your marks will not only depend on the quality of your _final product_, how well your team worked will also give you extra marks,' Slughorn explained. 'Now, now, wipe that frown off your face, Blaise!' he added, grinning.

'I believe that all of you have your Potions textbooks with you, so open up to the page that instructs how to make _your_ chosen (_By him_, Theodore thought) potion, divide the tasks between your own team, and begin!'

Potter seemed to have known how the Polyjuice Potion was made, and much to Slughorn's satisfaction, have already started working on the boomslang skin. Granger turned to face Theodore and Blaise.

'Well, I thought we could split it into–' she started, but Blaise held out his hand. Then he whispered to Theodore.

'Oh, Blaise said, "Don't talk to me straight away, Mudblood. You'll taint my ears. Use my friend Theodore as a pipeline here"– Wait a minute! I never agreed to–'

'Whatever, if Zabini wants to make things like teamwork difficult here, he can always enquire to Slughorn and change groups!'

Blaise whispered to Theodore again. Theodore cleared his throat. 'Blaise commented to that with the fact that he thinks that you shouldn't push it, after having the best of luck of being able to even be blessed with his, er, presence. And don't talk to him.'

'Well, tell him that _one_, I wasn't talking to him earlier, and _two_, it is NOT a blessing to be in his presence!'

'Oh dear, looks like your team needs to get started, Blaise, Miss Granger,' Slughorn said out of nowhere, only glancing at Blaise and Granger.

'Sorry, sir, we'll get started right now…' Granger apologised, and went to get some of the ingredients.

'I think I'll cross out Potions from my favourite lessons list from now…' Blaise added gloomily as Granger hurried to the Potions cabinet.


	3. Chapter 3: Librarians Spook Me Out

After they made a decent start at their Amortentia (with Granger doing most of the work, and MacMillan destroying the table when he stressed out and stabbed the knife through it), the Potions lesson finally ended for "Team Blaise" (as what Slughorn conveniently named it).

"Team Harry" was going so well that Slughorn was in a good enough mood not to make MacMillan pay for the damages.

On the other hand, "Team Michael" didn't cooperate very well when Goldstein had trouble cutting up the dead beetles, Corner was unable to concentrate, and Weasley spent the whole time glaring (it disturbed Corner greatly).

'We have a free period for a while now, so we can use this time to find out more about the bloody number seven if we wanted to… Oh, whatever, let's just go to the library…' Blaise said. Theodore nodded, since he wasn't in the mood to sit alone in the common room.

The library was quite warm, and Madame Pince actually went up to students, observing the quality of their books, towering over them like a goblin guarding his gold, except that Madame Pince is a woman, and she is neither stout nor money-loving.

Theodore saw MacMillan reading on a table. Upon closer inspection, the title of the book was "_Galleons for the Gifted_", and that MacMillan was quite stout. Just like a wizard version of a goblin.

Blaise eyed Potter, Weasley and Granger with dislike. 'Why do _they_ have to take the table right next to my favourite one?'

Blaise had a particular table he liked to study on in the library. It was his special spot. The table was right next to a stained glass window with the picture of a Veela on it. Blaise said the window reminds him of him, and how wonderful he looks (he was joking, but he did think he was good-looking). Not only that, the window seemed to let in enough sunlight for you to be able to read, and yet not enough for it to be hot, so it was just right.

Blaise didn't like other people using his special table.

People can tell, since you don't forget about people like Blaise very quickly, and when you see people like that sitting on the same spot all the time, you learn not to sit there. Especially when they make vicious noises & glare at you when you try to actually sit there.

'Eww, the Gryffindors!' Blaise complained.

'Merlin, Blaise, just walk past them and ignore them,' Theodore advised warily.

So they did.

'Here…' Blaise whispered quietly to himself, and Theodore wondered what it meant.

They continued walking quietly across.

Until Weasley, (according to Blaise, "being the idiot he is") who seemed to be in a grumpy mood, decided to break the silence.

'Piss off, Zabini,' he said, almost loud enough for Madame Pince's super ears to hear. That's not very loud.

'Ooh, watch your language carefully, _Weasley_, or else you _could get kicked out_!' Blaise said loudly, making the librarian approach them.

Theodore understood where Blaise was going. He was trying to get the Trio kicked out of the library. But even though this trick works, it could sometimes backfire.

Theodore thought he saw Madame Pince's eyes turn red, or at least, became more intimidating. Maybe even as intimidating as the Dark Lord. He wondered what the female version of the title "Dark Lord" is. Dark Lady? Dark Lord-ette? Dark Lord-woman? He couldn't remember.

'Out. All of you lot, now. I will not tolerate yelling in the library, and inappropriate languages!' Madame Pince scolded. It was pretty ironic, since she was shouting herself.

Then she looked at all the books Potter were holding. 'Hmph, none besmirched like _last year_, I see.'

This comment made Potter drop about five of his books, including _Transfigur-easy!_ and _Dark Arts: Detailed and Defended_.

Madame Pince shrieked. 'DEMOLISHED! UNCARED FOR! **OUT**!!!'

Theodore and Blaise did so without hesitation, as Potter embarrassedly picked the books up

----------------------------

'What do we have next again?' Blaise asked.

'Charms,' Theodore replied.

'_Charming_…' Blaise said sarcastically. 'I still haven't got the hang of that one we learnt last week…'

Blaise didn't usually complain about Charms, or in fact, much lessons. It was just that their last year was so frustrating, even Blaise, who was usually as cool and collected as a Freeze-a-Cauldron started to despise going to lessons.

Theodore would know how Blaise felt, or at least a part of it. Not that he was really smart or anything, but Theodore tends to get his work finished earlier, due to Blaise's busy schedule filled with pure-blooded dates.

Of which none included Millicent Bulstrode, of whom according to Blaise was even worse than Eloise Midgeon, since Blaise said that if anyone was to ask _her_ out, that'd be the end of that guy's dignity. And Blaise was too proud of himself to lose any dignity.

He wasn't wrong to be proud. Everything Theodore did, that he thought he did _great_, better than average, usually ended up with Blaise doing a much better job, without even trying. The thought was even disturbing.

Theodore checked his timetables. It included Charms, Defence against Dark Arts, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, Potions, and Herbology. His timetables were exactly the same as Blaise's, so they stuck Blaise's in their dormitory.

'What's after Charms?' Blaise asked, without expecting an answer, as he was looking from behind Theodore's right shoulder. 'Ah, it's free time for us, we don't do Transfiguration.'

This was because Theodore only scraped an A (almost got an E, though) and he didn't like the subject much, but also because Blaise didn't want to be taught by the Gryffindor Head of House. The new teacher, called Valencia Adelmo, replaced McGonagall because she's Headmistress now.

A lot of the Gryffindor boys (Seamus Finnigan, in particular) liked Professor Adelmo, in one way or another. Theodore overheard Finnigan saying that Adelmo looks just as pretty as Madame Rosmerta, and might be more curvaceous.

When Theodore told Blaise about this, he just remarked that Gryffindor guys don't have a fine taste (to put it nicely) and said that Madame Rosmerta and Adelmo can't look as beautiful and poised as his own mother.

Since he couldn't think of any argument against the statement, and he couldn't care less who was more attractive than someone else, Theodore just nodded.

----------------------------

'Hey, Theodore, I was thinking, right? You see, we just picked these lessons, _but we don't know what we'll do when we finally are out of school_! Who knows, I don't want to be unemployed!'

Theodore snorted. 'You're _not_ going to be unemployed, but I might be. Anyway, if you run out of job ideas, you can always be the next Lockhart…'

Blaise stared at Theodore, who was laughing. 'Yeah, right,' Blaise commented.

'I think I'm going to get some advice on choosing careers now. I'll ask Slughorn or something.'

'I thought _you_ would've picked your career already!' Theodore remarked.

'I did last time, because I wanted to be a Curse-Breaker in Gringotts and all, remember? But now the idea is… less appealing than before…'

Theodore knew why. As Voldemort was gaining more and more control, the goblins in Gringotts are finding it harder to trust wizards at the moment. Much less pure-blooded wizards, as the majority of them (there's not much of them to start with) are in allegiance with the Dark Lord.

Theodore wanted to become an Auror, but it would be hard, considering the fact that everyone found out that his father's a Death Eater. His second choice was the same as what Blaise wanted to be in their fifth year; a Curse-Breaker.

He wouldn't mind having some fun adventures he can share with others. While Curse-Breaking takes you to different places, Aurors give more heroic impressions.

'_Oh, Theodore, darling! You're back!' his future (beautiful) wife would say._

'_Of course I am! It might be a hard, difficult job, but I completed it with ease,' he would reply proudly._

'_Oh, and the Minister of Magic wants to meet you again tomorrow, he said that you might get an Order of Merlin, First Class! Also, Blaise would come over on Sunday to our manor, would that be okay?'_

'_Wonderful, but tell the Minister that tomorrow I'd be busy giving advices to students at Hogwarts, as future Aurors, so ask him whether he can arrange to meet the day after tomorrow… It'd also be great if Blaise would come here!'_

_Suddenly, his child would walk into the room, and she would also grin. 'Daddy, can I borrow a little bit of money? I need to buy a new cauldron…'_

_Theodore would then wink, and give her 20 Galleons. 'Try to buy a gold one, so it would last longer…'_

_And then his daughter would give him a hug, and…_

Theodore was finished with his daydream, due to the fact that Blaise dragged him to have lunch in the Great Hall. 'Let's have lunch,' he said.

_Damn it_, Theodore thought. Everything that happened in his daydream was what would happen if it was a perfect world.

Too bad hoping for stuff like that would go under the list titled "Non-existent Things".

----------------------------

It was the end of the exhausting day, and after being cured from a wayward charm from Weasley (Theodore wondered how Weasley managed to get into any class at all), Theodore felt like nothing but to sleep peacefully.

Blaise was changing into his expensive silk pyjamas, while Theodore, who couldn't be bothered on that day, decided to sleep in his school robes.

'You shouldn't do that, you know,' Blaise pointed out, 'you don't sleep well when you're wearing school robes to bed.'

Theodore muttered something incoherent from under the blanket covering his head.

Blaise sighed. 'Fine, be that way… I'm going to sleep too, now…' He climbed onto his bed, and made his way to his dream of (often referred to as) "happy fun" things. This includes an endless supply of Galleons. And maybe some good-looking pure-blooded girls.


	4. Chapter 4: A Field of Purple Mushrooms

Theodore was walking in a field full of giant purple mushrooms.

He somehow knew they were edible, and decided to sample one.

He choked, then knew he was going to die. _This wasn't meant to happen_, he thought. _They were edible!_

Everything went black, just like what happened when you got Stunned, but somehow a few seconds afterwards, stars appeared on the sky, but there was no moon.

Suddenly, a hand tapped him on the shoulder, but when Theodore turned around, it wasn't a human being.

It was a nasty-looking white Hippogriff, with sharp talons. The Hippogriff tried to scratch Theodore, but he dodged it.

The Hippogriff wasn't there anymore, but there were no stars to guide his way through this crazy place. But there was a glowing cup or trophy of some sort in the distance. He knew it was his only way to safety.

He kept running towards it, but the more he ran, the further it became… until he realized he was swimming, not running anymore. The mysterious field turned into a body of water. The glowing trophy was on a lone island far away.

Suddenly, a giant snake wearing a crown appeared from inside the water. It hissed, and looked like it was smiling sinisterly. It didn't seem to want to eat Theodore.

'_You won't eat me?'_ he asked, being silly, as snakes don't talk to people. But he knew anything could happen in this place.

'_No, you're too thin,'_ the snake replied, in a hissing sort of way. _'But your friend looks deliciousss, and I bet everyone else thinksss so, too… He is ssso much better than you…'_

'_You're wrong!'_ Theodore said untruthfully. He knew that Blaise was better than him.

'_You can think whatever sssilly things you like, but you know you can't compete againssst him. You're too worthlessss…'_

'_Stop hissing!'_ Theodore said angrily. He didn't like the snake very much. _'And why are you wearing the stupid crown?'_

'_Thisss crown is reserved for someone. Someone brave, someone dedicated, and someone who won't stop at anything to get what he wantsss…'_ the snake replied coolly.

'_Someone from Gryffindor?'_ Theodore asked snidely. _'Look somewhere else.'_

The snake looked apprehensive for a while. _'Sssssee thisss,' _he started, hissing the first word longer than before. Then it showed its tail from under the water. It had emerald pins on it. GIANT emerald pins, so you can see it on the giant snake.

Theodore saw that the emerald pins formed the letter "S". S for Slytherin.

'_That must hurt,'_ Theodore commented.

'_I sacrificed my tail. I cannot control it, as it is a "dead" part of me now. I can only move it when using great strength to move the live flesssh before it... I gave it up, I did…'_ The snake sounded like it was talking to itself instead of Theodore.

'_Why?'_ Theodore asked curiously.

'_All that does no good and feels so good is based on sacrifice,'_ the snake said. _'I have given up my share. It's your turn now. Your friend, or you?'_ it continued with a hungry look.

'_You said you weren't going to eat me,'_ Theodore remarked. Suddenly the water dried up, and they were back on the star-shone field.

The snake gave a hiss-like laugh._ 'Well, I'm a snake, aren't I? So who will it be?'_

Suddenly it turned into a handsome young man that Theodore thought he'd seen before, holding out his wand, instead of the snake sticking out its ugly forked tongue. Theodore backed away as the man approached him, holding out his wand.

'_You, or your friend?'_ the young man said, and laughed. His laugh was the same as the snake's, and he was just as sly and deceitful.

Before Theodore had the chance to say anything, the young man had a familiar hungry look on his face, like he desperately wanted to do something, and couldn't take waiting anymore.

'_Too late!'_ the man said maliciously. Suddenly Theodore felt like he was in great pain, and…

----------------------------

'AAAAARGH!' he screamed. Then he gasped for breath, and saw that he was on the floor, since he had been tossing and turning in his sleep.

_All that does no good and feels so good is based on sacrifice._

Theodore wondered what it meant. He never heard of that quote before.

'What's going on?' Blaise asked, waking up. 'Why are you making such a racket?'

'It's okay… nightmare, that's all…'

'Who told you to wear your pyjamas?' Blaise teased.

'Okay, I see your point, anyway, have you ever heard of the quote, _"All that does no good and feels so good is based on sacrifice"_ at all? Or anything similar?'

'What kind of quote is that? Are you thinking of inventing it? It's pretty lame…'

'I _know _it's lame, no need to tell me. No, I've heard of it, but I don't know what it actually means…'

'From who?'

'A sn…' Theodore paused, since snakes were supposed to be unable to talk. 'A Sn-lytherin… yeah… some fourth year kid…' he lied.

'Well, look it up in the library, or ask the teacher or something tomorrow…' Blaise suggested. 'Now go back to sleep, it's not good to wake up in the middle of the night for your sleeping pattern.'

----------------------------

The next morning, Theodore approached Professor Vector at the end of the class, as per Blaise's suggestion.

'Um, Professor?' Theodore said timidly. Vector lowered her glasses, and surveyed Theodore as if he was a new species she had never seen before.

'Yes, Mr Nott?' she replied.

'Well, I was wondering if you've heard of the quote, _"All that does no good and feels so good is based on sacrifice"_…'

Vector rubbed her chin, which gave her a thoughtful look, and said, 'No, nothing like that. I'll see if I can find it, though…'

'Uh… okay… thanks, anyway…' Theodore said, and he walked out of the classroom, with Blaise waiting outside. 'Did Vector know?' he asked. Theodore shook his head.

'Well, it _is_ a curious quote, though… Maybe it's a new one…' Blaise said.

'Maybe… but it sounds kind of old…' Theodore said.

'You should try to find something that feels good that doesn't do anything good to humankind. Then that thing would be worth "sacrificing for".'

'I can't think of any,' Theodore said bluntly.

'Ah! I know! Sex!' Blaise said.

'I doubt it, and anyway, if you have sex, there's a chance you're avoiding the extinction of humans…'

'Yeah, but sex _does_ feel good…' Blaise pointed out. Theodore stared at him. 'Hey, I can't help it, okay? Girls just throw themselves all over me.'

'I wasn't going to ask anything,' Theodore said. Blaise flushed.

'Well, just so you'll know…'

----------------------------

'Does no good and feels so good? No, I've never heard of it… I'm sorry not to be much of help, boys, but I'll try to find it,' Professor Flitwick said squeakily.

'It's okay, sir, we were just wondering…' Theodore replied.

----------------------------

'No such luck! We've asked Vector, Flitwick, Sprout… I know! What about McGonagall, she's real old, so she could've heard of things like that!'

Theodore sighed. 'Well, it's worth a shot…'

After receiving the password by giving Malcolm Baddock a few Sickles in exchange for information, they managed to get into her office.

Blaise knocked on the door. 'Come in,' McGonagall said. So they opened the door, and faced her.

'Yes, boys? What is it? What did you do?'

'We're not in trouble, Professor. You see, we heard of a quote, only we're not sure who said it, and what it's talking about.' Theodore explained.

'Well, I suppose I can help you… What is the quote?'

'_All that does no good and feels so good is based on sacrifice_,' Blaise piped up. McGonagall stayed still, and blobs of ink dropped onto the parchment from her quill.

'Tell me… which one of you boys heard it?' McGonagall asked. Blaise pointed at his friend.

'If you would stay behind, Mr Nott… Mr Zabini, please depart from this office.'

'Can't I hear?' he asked, and failed miserably. He ended up waiting in front of the spiral staircase leading to the office.

'Mr Nott, when did you hear this quote?' McGonagall asked.

'Uh… yesterday…' he said doubtfully. It could've been over midnight, so he wasn't sure.

'From…?'

'Uh… Graham Pritchard…' Theodore lied. McGonagall continued staring at him silently.

'Alright, alright! I'll tell the truth! It… well… I was sleeping, see…' Theodore said lamely.

'You dreamed of the quote?'

'Kind of.'

'Well then, you'd better be going now,' McGonagall said.

'Do you know about the quote?' Theodore asked hopefully.

McGonagall hesitated. 'I've… it sounds familiar… but I've forgotten all the finer details… Well, kindly leave my office now…'

She ushered Theodore out of her office, and then Theodore met up with Blaise.

'She doesn't know. Well, at least she won't tell me anything about it… She's probably avoiding to answer the question…' Theodore said.

'The old hag… What about Madame Pince? If there's a book the Pince doesn't know of, Mudbloods are taking over the world.'

'Yeah, let's go there this afternoon,' Theodore replied.

Then the two Slytherin boys headed towards their afternoon class of Ancient Runes, planning to go to the library next.


	5. Chapter 5: A Book with Lame Quotes

Ancient Runes was going as well as previous lessons of it. Which means it was NOT going well. Theodore doesn't know how being able to tell the difference of _ehwaz_ and _eihwaz_ would help him later on. Unless he becomes some sort of Rune-translator. Nevertheless, Granger seemed to think it was important information for some reason he could not fathom.

Blaise yawned. It wasn't surprising that there weren't many people in the class. Translating runes was just not most people's thing. Theodore scanned around the classroom.

Unsurprisingly, there was Granger (Theodore would bet all his Galleons she got all her OWLs), Ernie MacMillan, Myrica, and the three Ravenclaws; Boot, Corner and Goldstein. Also, Theodore was surprised to find Seamus Finnigan there. Finnigan didn't look like a rune-loving person, even though he openly declared he was one.

Theodore couldn't help but think that Finnigan can be a weirdo.

Blaise _can_ help it, but he chose not to, because Finnigan is only a half-blood.

'Why did we pick this stupid subject to start with?' Blaise said, then yawned once more.

'Correction, why did _you_ pick this stupid subject for _us_ to start with?' Theodore corrected. It was true, though. The two boys alternatively picked lessons for each other that would benefit both of them.

'Well, my mum said so…' Blaise said. 'And anyway, back in those days, you _did_ want to do it, so it's as much your fault as it is mine.'

'Oh well, the point is, we're still stuck learning the friggin' subject…' Theodore said.

'Mr Zabini! Can you tell me what the meanings of _ehwaz_ and _eihwaz_ are?'

'Uh…' he said. 'Help me on this one!' he whispered to Theodore, who whispered the answer back.

This was one of the reasons that he was still coping with Ancient Runes. He was better at it than Blaise.

'Well, the meaning of _ehwaz_ is…' Blaise started to answer.

----------------------------

'I can't believe you got the meanings mixed up, after I said _eihwaz_ clearly!' Theodore said, and then laughed.

'Well, it was Grishoff's fault, picking me!' Blaise complained. Grishoff was their Runes teacher.

'Grishoff was like, "Great job, _Mr Nott_, except your friend Mr Zabini here just messed the meaning up for you… Well, I guess Mr Zabini would have to do his homework now…" I mean, that teacher could probably be a Legillimens, the way he knows everything…'

'Damn right… wait, did you ask Grishoff? About the quote thing, y'know, maybe it was in runes and crap…'

'Merlin's beard, Blaise, you're right! Let's go ask Grishoff!'

----------------------------

'Uh… Professor Grishoff… Can we ask you something?' Theodore asked.

'Does it involve runes?'

'Well… sort of… maybe… it could… but we're not sure…'

Grishoff stared at Theodore.

'Alright! There's a little chance that it involves runes! But can we still ask you something?'

'Only if Mr Zabini gets his marks up in Ancient Runes, though. What happened, Zabini, last year, according to Professor Meliflua, you were doing so well! Now _why_ did that happen?'

Blaise flushed. 'Really?'

The only reason Blaise worked hard in Ancient Runes last year was because they had a good-looking, pure-blooded professor since Grishoff was on a holiday. However, the beautiful witch turned out to be Araminta Meliflua in disguise. Blaise only found out because he wanted to ask a question for Ancient Runes, only to find an old hag plotting some major scheme on Muggle-hunting.

_When Blaise told Theodore, he simply said, 'So, Araminta Meliflua hasn't given up her Muggle-hunting thing?'_

_Blaise nodded, and mumbled, 'She's not the hot teacher… she's an old hag… How come… how…?'_

_Theodore patted him patronisingly._

'So, what's the question?'

'Well, there's this quote-thing,_ "All that does no good and feels so good is based on sacrifice"_, or something of the sort. Have you heard of it?'

His reaction was just like McGonagall's as he dropped the tiny runes he was holding.

'I don't know what you're talking about… and this doesn't have anything to do with runes! Sorry boys, I have work to do.'

'There are no papers or anything on your desk,' Blaise pointed out. 'Some kind of work…'

'Well… I need to study these runes!' Grishoff pointed to his empty hand, before realising he dropped all his runes, and then he picked them up. 'Anyway, you boys need to go now! Go to your last lesson!'

'This _is_ our last lesson, Professor.'

'GO!' Grishoff shouted.

----------------------------

When they were almost at the library, Blaise scoffed, 'Sheesh, so _touchy_. This is stupid, everyone who knows about it won't say anything, and nobody else knows…'

'Come on, let's ask Pince!' Theodore said after they were inside they library.

Pince's eyes narrowed at the sight of Blaise. 'No more shouting today!' she shouted at him, which was once more, ironic.

'Of course not, Madame Pince, but can we ask you something, as we need to find the _wonderful_ books in this _beautiful_ library?' Blaise said.

'Well, I suppose there's nothing wrong with that… Alright, what kind of books are you looking for?'

'Ones as beautiful as you,' Blaise said smoothly, as Pince flushed slightly. Theodore marvelled at how low Blaise would go to get what he (or Theodore) wants.

'We're looking for a book that relates to, uh…' Theodore decided to whisper the last bit. 'A book that relates to a giant snake, wearing a crown, with emerald pins on its tail spelling out the letter "S" and stuff.'

'And has lame quotes,' Blaise added.

'I don't know about the quotes, but I know a book with the snake in it… It's a pretty old book…'

Madame Pince led them towards an abandoned section of the library. Not much people look for books there, as they were old books that were falling apart. Probably Pince left it like that so people would know how damaged books can get.

'Now, as long as you don't damage the book, you can read it here. It's not for loan.'

'Thank _you_, Madame Pince,' Blaise said, then winked. 'This would be used for the greater good.'

----------------------------

Theodore laughed quietly, so Pince wouldn't head their way. '"Ones as beautiful as you", what kind of quote is that?'

'Hey, my second, no, third father used that comment and my mum fell heads over heels… well, she used to, anyway… Plus, this book's not pretty, so I was technically telling the truth…'

'Alright, what's the darn book called?' Theodore said. 'What? _The Dreams and Beyond_? It sounds like a Divination textbook…'

'Theo, there's something you're not telling me,' Blaise said. 'What is it about the giant snake? You said you heard the quote from a fourth year…'

'Okay, I lied… That's because I thought you'd think it was stupid if I said… a _giant snake_ talked to me…'

'You're right, I probably would… But not anymore, I mean, Grishoff and McGonagall's reactions? It's too weird for it to be normal…'

Theodore nodded in agreement.

'So you were _dreaming_ it? Bite me,' Blaise continued. 'What was the dream like?'

'Well…'

'Yes?'

'I was in a field, right?' Theodore said, then buried his face in his hands. 'In a field of purple mushrooms…'

Theodore saw a smirk flicker on Blaise's face.

'And then… I ate one… and I thought I was gonna die… but when it went black, a few seconds afterwards there were stars, but there's no moon.'

'Huh?' Blaise said, but recommended for Theodore to continue.

'Then a hand tapped me on the shoulder. I thought it was someone, then it was a white Hippogriff. It tried to scratch my eyes out, but I dodged it. Suddenly, it disappeared, same goes for the stars, but there was a glowing… trophy far away…'

'Now _this_ is getting interesting…' Blaise commented.

'I ran and ran to get it because I thought I would reach safety, but then as I was running, I realised I wasn't, and I was _swimming_ towards the trophy. But the more I swim, the further it gets.'

'Skip to the giant snake now,' Blaise said.

'I _am_ up to the giant snake. Well, the snake appeared, wearing a crown, it was smiling evilly, then it hissed to me. I asked whether it was going to eat me, but it said I was too thin, and that… he'd rather eat you, and everyone said so. He said you're way better than me…'

'Well… uh…' Blaise mumbled, with nothing else to say.

'I asked him why he's wearing the stupid crown… he said it was reserved for someone brave and stuff, and I asked him whether he's looking for a Gryffindor, because he should look somewhere else.'

'That's right! You tell him! He _wasn't_ looking for Gryffindors, was he?'

'No, then he showed me his tail, it was the letter "S" for Slytherin, made out of emerald pins. I said it must hurt, and then he said it was a dead part of him sacrificed, and that it wouldn't hurt because he couldn't feel anything from it. I asked him why, and he replied, _All that does no good and feels so good is based on sacrifice_.'

'Oh, the quote…'

'He said that he gave up his share already, then told me to give mine. He said, "You, or your friend?"'

Blaise nodded, pretending to understand the muddle of happenings in the dream.

'The snake meant _you_, Blaise.'

'Huh? What? Why?'

'I don't know. Then it had a hungry look on its face. I told him that he said he wasn't going to eat me. He said, "I'm a snake, aren't I?" and suddenly it turned to a familiar looking guy, who was holding his wand out to me. He asked me the same question as the snake, and had the same hungry look, too. Then before I could say anything, he said it was too late, and then I remember it was really painful, then I screamed and woke up.'

'Weird,' Blaise said, and Theodore nodded.

'Now, to look it up,' he said. 'Let's see… is there anything referring to giant snakes on the contents?'

Blaise read through the page full of small writing. 'There's nothing on a "giant snake", but there's a crowned basilisk on the Bad Omens section,' Blaise pointed out.

'What do you mean_ bad_ omens?' Theodore said.

'Exactly that,' Blaise said coolly. 'Let's see… page 266…' He flicked through the pages. 'Ah, here it is! Is this the snake you're looking for?'


	6. Chapter 6: Invisible Guys Fall Behind

'Yes! Yes, it is!' Theodore cheered quietly.

The picture of the crowned basilisk on the page looked unnervingly similar to the one he saw in his dream, with the same, evil smile. The emerald "S" was missing, though.

'Why are _you_ looking up the meanings of dreams?' a girl's voice was heard behind the two. It was Granger, being nosy.

Blaise looked stunned and disgusted, then whispered to Theodore like they did in Potions. 'Blaise said, "Why are _you_ being so nosy?" and tells you to go away, to put it nicely.'

'Well, _excuse me_, but I thought I should look for you two, since Slughorn said that he took out all the Potions students from their afternoon lessons tomorrow, and tell Zabini that he's invited to Slughorn's office; Saturday, ten in the morning, pronto. That's all,' Granger said, then walked away haughtily.

Blaise stuck out his tongue at Granger. 'Just ignore her, Blaise. Now's the moment to actually read what this weird dream-thing is about…' Theodore said, and turned the page excitedly.

Only to find out another drawing of the snake, and the pages after it ripped, until it was up to the chapter about bad omens when you dream about keeping pet Bowtruckles.

'What the…' Theodore muttered.

'I know,' Blaise said, 'who would want Bowtruckles as pets?'

'No, not that. The pages… they're gone!'

'Who would want to steal something like that?' Blaise commented.

----------------------------

However, the next day at lunch, the two boys found out.

McGonagall stepped forward and cleared her throat. 'Attention, please. From this moment on, students are forbidden to read any books regarding Divination, bad omens, warnings, dreams, Seeing and any other subjects related, until further notice, as we are using them for highly classified purposes at the moment.'

Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown looked horrified as they gasped loudly (and dramatically).

'Professor Trelawney and… er, Professor Firenze are well-informed of this, so Divination lessons will continue without books, and only with the… _skills_ of the two teachers.'

'Oh my, what a coincidence…' Blaise said sarcastically.

After they walked out of the hall, Theodore overheard Patil and Brown's conversation.

'It's okay… Professor Trelawney is skilled enough not to have to use books…' Patil said, as Brown nodded.

'It's no big deal that they took out the Divination books,' Blaise started, 'I don't even like the darn subject.'

'Couldn't agree more,' Theodore remarked, even though he was disappointed with the books taken out, 'it's a good thing that we took Arithmancy instead…'

'Yeah… Talking about Arithmancy, do we have Herbology next?'

'That doesn't have anything to do with Arithmancy,' Theodore pointed out. 'And yes, we do have Herbology next.'

'Uh… yeah… whatever… Anyway, they're both lessons!'

'Of course… anyway, we're learning about some sort of plant… I forgot what the name is, but whatever it was, it's not something that I'd want in my house…' Theodore said.

'_I_ have it in my manor…' Blaise remarked, 'not one of my favourites, mind you.'

Then Blaise ran towards a suit of armour, and hid behind it.

'What are you doing?' Theodore asked, but then he saw Padma Patil walk past him.

'Have you seen your friend, Blaise Zabini, lately?' Patil asked, irritated. 'I couldn't find him.'

When Patil faced the other way, Theodore looked at the suit of armour, and found Blaise shaking his head madly behind it.

'Uh… no, he's been missing for days… I think he… visited his sick grandmother,' Theodore made up. Blaise's grandmother died years ago.

Patil sighed. 'Well, when he returns, tell him that I had a great time with him, and that I look forward to seeing him again…' She looked up dreamily, probably reliving their date. 'Also, tell _Blaisie_ that I love him… Later then, Nott.' Patil walked away.

Blaise came out of his hiding, and sighed with relief. Theodore lifted an eyebrow. 'Another one of your forgot-to-reject candidates?'

'Well, I didn't get the chance, and I couldn't bear to do it!' Blaise defended.

'Sometimes it's better to be rejected than avoided,' Theodore advised. 'Also, she might get your drift, and find out you're avoiding her…'

'Aww… alright, I'll do it at some point soon…'

----------------------------

'What's the red slap-mark on your face for?' Theodore asked, trying hard not to laugh.

'Uh… I successfully completed _the mission_,' Blaise replied, rubbing his hand on his cheek. 'Ouch… do you think Madam Pomfrey can fix this?'

----------------------------

Finally, the afternoon lesson came, and all the sixth-year Potions students went to the Dungeons instead of their actual classes.

'Oh _no_… Granger is here before us!' Blaise complained.

'Uh… and that's a problem… Why?'

'Well, as purebloods, _we_ should be the one showing off to her!' Blaise narrowed his eyes. 'Look at her, with that smug look on her face…'

'I don't see any smug look,' Theodore pointed out.

'Of course she's hiding it! Can't you see?' Blaise said, and waved around crazily.

'Yeah, totally. It's hidden to the ordinary ones, but _the Eye_ can See _anything_…' Theodore replied, imitating Professor Trelawney.

Blaise found it funny enough to ignore Granger's so-called "smug" look that Theodore couldn't find.

After a while, Granger got up and went to the Potions cupboard. Then she spread out the pile of sage she got on the table.

'Here, Zabini, put it in the cauldron and…'

Before she could finish, Blaise signalled with his hand for her to stop, and whispered to Theodore.

'Well, Blaise said he… uh… doesn't want to touch those particular ones…'

'Why, exactly? Maybe because the size of it matters? Or maybe because it's inappropriate for a "respected" pureblood to touch herbs?'

Blaise whispered to Theodore again, who cleared his throat. 'Uh… Blaise said it was because you touched it earlier.'

Blaise whispered just loud enough for Granger to hear, 'No, you're supposed to put a strong emphasis on the word "you"!'

'Tell Zabini that he needs to stop acting like an immature idiot!'

Without having Theodore telling the same thing to him, Blaise went, 'Tell _her_ that I'm probably better than her in Potions!'

'Tell him that _I_ am better at it than him… Slughorn says so!'

'Tell her that Snape says I'm better than her!'

'Tell him that Snape's opinion is not worth knowing! Plus, he favoured the Slytherins!'

'Tell her that Snape opinion is completely off the point!'

'Tell him that he was the one who–'

'SHUT UP! JUST QUIT IT!' Ernie MacMillan yelled out. 'Guys, if you're gonna yell in my ears, my hearing might be damaged, and Head Boys are meant to be perfect! Like what I am, currently…'

Blaise coughed, and nudged Theodore to pick up the sage.

'Fine, I'll do it!' Theodore replied, and then he dumped the pile of sage into the cauldron rashly.

'NO! You're meant to take care with that!' Granger snapped. 'Here, let me see the cauldron!'

Theodore moved over timidly, wondering what Granger will say about the potion.

'You're lucky, Nott! The potion's not ruined yet, we can still fix it!'

'Uh… not ruined _yet_?' Theodore said.

Granger put her hands on her hip, and had a bossy expression on her face. 'Well, considering your careless handling of the ingredients that I've seen for the past years, I'm surprised you even managed to get into Potions!'

'Who are _you_ to tell him off?!' Blaise said, and banged his hand on the table. Theodore was surprised to find that Blaise talked to Granger straight away.

'I'm not telling him off! I'm just pointing out his mistake!'

'So? With that annoying look on your face, it looks more like you're dissing him!'

'What did you say, Zabini?! Are you suggesting that I look annoying?'

'Hmm… let me think… YES!'

'QUIT IT! Who cares how I handled some darn herbs? And Blaise, did you realise that you talked to Granger straight away?'

'Oh Merlin… you're right! What will Mother say? She's gonna be so mad…'

'Look, Nott, I'm sorry if I was a bit rude and annoying with your little mistake, and if you can, make sure that Zabini will grow up in the next Potion lesson.'

'Tell Granger that's not gonna happen, because she was _extremely_ rude, and I'm just fine the way I am, and that I'm probably more mature than her.'

'Tell him he's the most childish Slytherin I've ever met right after Malfoy.'

'Aaargh! Stop using me as a pipeline!' Theodore exclaimed.

'Uh… right, then, Theo… but next time, watch your blood pressure…'

Granger sighed. 'Fine, Nott, if I was to talk to Zabini, I won't do so, then. Let him be uninformed of current Slug Club events, and if he messed up on the potion because I won't tell him what to do, he'll have to do the work himself.'

Theodore nodded slightly at the suggestion, and looked at Blaise, who mouthed the word "preposterous". Both Theodore and Granger took it as an agreeing signal.

'Glad we got that settled out. And in the meanwhile, if I was to insult Granger, I can always write it down!'

Granger turned her face towards MacMillan. 'Did you notice Slytherins get more immature as they grow older?'

'I couldn't agree more. In fact, compared to me, being the wonderful Ernie MacMillan, they're nothing but a pile of–'

'Now, I think you need to do some more work, Mr MacMillan,' Slughorn said, coming out of nowhere. 'It seems like Mr Zabini and Miss Granger are the only ones doing anything!'

'Actually, I think that my good friend over here–'

'Yes, Mr Zabini, I couldn't agree more. It seems that your good friend…' Theodore looked up hopefully, 'Mr MacMillan just got… _a little problem_… Make sure he does more work now!'

Then Slughorn walked away to check on the other tables, making sure to ignore unimportant people.

'I hope he actually noticed that there are _four_ people in this team…'

Blaise looked at Theodore. 'Yeah, I hope so, too.'


	7. Chapter 7: Avoid Good Health

They finished the Potions lesson (complete with Blaise getting patted on the back), leaving Theodore considerably grouchier than when he entered the classroom.

'Cheer up, Theo…' Blaise said. 'Just because Slughorn… _overlooked_ you doesn't mean that you're terrible or something… I mean, look at Weasley!'

----------------------------

Suddenly, Ronald Weasley stopped in his tracks.

'Come on, Ron, what's the matter?' Potter asked.

'Umm… don't worry, it's nothing…' Then Weasley scratched behind his right ear.

----------------------------

'Yeah, well, no need to compare…' Theodore muttered. 'Aaargh! It's so annoying!'

'At least that was our last lesson… and in two days, it's gonna be Saturday.'

Suddenly, Theodore heard Granger's voice echoing in his head, '_Tell Zabini that… Slughorn's office… Saturday, ten in the morning, pronto… ten in the morning, pronto… morning, pronto…'_

'But you're invited to Slughorn's office,' Theodore commented. 'That means you're gonna be doing something.'

'Look, man, the little get-together isn't that great. And it's an _invitation_, as a Zabini, I am able to reject them without damaging people's feelings…'

Theodore lifted his eyebrow.

'Quit doing that! Okay, maybe not with girls, anyway, but it's not my fault… Alright, so maybe it _is_ my fault! What can you do about it, huh? Just because I–'

'I get the picture, Blaise.'

'Uh… good, then. Excellent…' Blaise said. 'Wait, you're not angry at me or anything, are you? Because _I_ didn't ask my mother to be famous and all…'

'Look, Blaise, I know it's not your fault, so quit all this Slughorn talk…'

Blaise scratched the back of his neck, 'Uh… okay then… fine…'

'So…' Blaise started, 'how are things going lately?'

'Absolutely fine…' Theodore said sarcastically, but Blaise had a surprised look on his face. 'I was being _sarcastic_.'

'I know what you mean, Theo, but usually, you don't actually… like, say it?'

'I didn't say "My day was crap"…'

'Yeah, but you meant "absolutely crap" when you said "Absolutely fine", because you usually shrug when I ask things like that.'

'Do you actually remember that kind of stuff?' Theodore said, impressed.

Blaise thought for a minute, before saying, 'Actually, yeah, I do. So can you stop being grouchy and all now?'

Theodore laughed. 'Alright then, Blaise, let's just go to the common room now.'

At times like these, Theodore was glad he had Blaise around. He _was_ a loyal friend after all.

But on the other hand…

----------------------------

(Saturday, 8:00, Slytherin Common Room)

'Pleeeease, Theo! I'll pay you back somehow!' Blaise begged. 'I'll even kneel before you! Come on, Theo! What about my… recreational purposes?'

'I am _not_ doing your Ancient Runes homework just because of a date!'

'Please? Just do 75 of it, then.'

'50'

'What?! How about 70?'

'No way, man, 55,' Theodore offered.

'Be charitable, Theo, 60! Last time you did seventy percent!' Blaise bargained.

'But you had a good reason for not doing it! Fifty-five.'

'B-but–'

'Deal or no deal…'

'You can't do this to me! I thought we were friends!'

'Don't use the whole friendship thing against me…' Theodore replied coolly.

'Just increase it to sixty, and it's a deal.'

'What about I increase it to fifty-seven, and you help me do my Charms work?'

'Whatever… deal! You nasty tough bargainer…'

'Because you complied earlier than usual Blaise, I'll increase the amount I'll do!' Blaise beamed. 'To fifty-seven point five,' Theodore added. Blaise scoffed.

'No fair, Theo, I'm desperate here… You know I'll eventually agree… Well, I'm going now… Bye!'

_Okay… now, for the actual runes work…_ Theodore thought warily.

----------------------------

After pure boredom in the Common Room, Theodore decided to go to the library and research more on Ancient Runes to increase his marks. The usual people were there- random Ravenclaws, a few troubled Hufflepuffs (including MacMillan), and of course, Granger. Except this time, she wasn't with her two friends.

He looked outside the window. Quidditch training. No wonder.

The library was unusually full (Theodore wondered whether all of these people were troubled helping out their friends with Ancient Runes assignments, too), and the only seat available was across Granger.

_Boy, am I lucky or what?_ Theodore thought sarcastically. But he didn't want Madam Pince to notice he was standing up doing nothing. She doesn't like it when people mess up the library scenery.

'Uh… hi?' he greeted nervously.

Without looking up from her work, she mumbled, 'Hello'.

Theodore shuffled nervously to the seat, and took out his empty parchment. Then he glanced at Granger's tiny writing, which covered up at least four times as much space on her parchment compared to necessary.

Theodore felt uncomfortable. Was Granger staring at his Ancient Runes notes? Well, so what if his work wasn't as tidy as hers? Is she mocking him?

She's driving him nuts for no reason.

_Uh… wait, so this one's _ansuz… _right… So translated, it'll be… "Avoid… good health? Or harmony? Wait… inspiration? Enthusiasm? Truth? Power of words? Wait a minute… _Theodore thought. _That doesn't make any sense!_

As if reading his mind, Granger commented, 'In case you're wondering, _ansuz_ is Reversed, so it's actually "manipulation from others", considering the topic we're doing. At first I thought it might be "grandiloquence", but it doesn't make sense… so-'

'Okay… thanks…' Theodore then scribbled it down.

_Merlin… I'm so confused… Wait, is this pointy-thingy _tiwaz_ or _laguz_? I can't believe I forgot to write these ones down… Or maybe Grishoff didn't mention them at all? Maybe we learnt it last year?_

'Umm… Nott?'

'Uhh… yeah?'

'Sorry for… you know, being critical and stuff. I mean, it's not like I don't make mistakes like that, I mean, once, I accidentally put too much armadillo bile in my Hiccoughing Potion, and then-'

'Don't worry about that, I know I'm terrible at Potions.'

'Why did you do the subject, then?'

'Blaise.'

'Zabini? How did you two become friends?'

'…' _Blaise was right. She _is_ nosy…_ Theodore thought.

'I mean, he's just another one of those prejudiced Slytherins, and you're… different.'

Theodore looked up. 'Me? Different?'

'Well, yeah, I mean, you don't go all "pure-blood" against Gryffindors and all…' Granger continued. 'Not saying it's a bad thing… It's actually a good thing!'

'Marvelous,' Theodore commented.

'Okay… Hey, why do you have two parchments ready? You only need one…'

'Uhh… Blaise?'

'Are you doing it for Zabini?!'

'No… I'm just doing 57.5 percent of it.'

'But you're doing it for him. That's wrong.'

'What's that, then?' Theodore said, noticing parchments poking out from under an Ancient Runes book.

'Oh… this? Umm… Harry and Ron's Astronomy assignments I'm… looking through…'

'In other words, correcting,' Theodore said.

'No! I'm just… Well, yeah, I guess I am… But I'm not doing it for them…'

'Okay… let's just say that the 57.5 percent of the work I'm doing is taking notes for him… happy?'

'What's Zabini doing now, then?'

'Recreational purposes.'

'Dating?'

'No… uhh… yeah, dating.'

'He should take a break from doing that you know. It's not nice to break the hearts of ten girls in a week.'

'He doesn't do that!' Theodore defended.

Hermione looked up, impressed.

'He only broke three last week!'

'Same thing, he's still being a womanizer… Which, mind you, is a very Zabini-like quality of him.'

'Considering that he's a Zabini, it makes perfect sense.'

'Yeah, but it's still not a good quality.'

'Ah… Miss Granger!'

'Uhh… hello, Professor.'

_Oh, great. Just the person I wanted to see…_ Theodore thought. _Slughorn…_


	8. Chapter 8: We Trusted You

Doing schoolwork, I see? And how's that Amortentia of yours doing?'

'Oh, just fine.'

'Now, why did three of my finest Potions students miss out on the little get-together I had in my office? Now, I know that Harry has Quidditch practice… but…'

'You see, Professor, I… Well, I wanted to earn extra points for my schoolwork…'

'Ah… how diligent of you, Miss Granger. You know, I can get you some useful contacts from the Ministry… I'm sure they'll want to take _you_ in…'

'Actually… I'm not so interested in Ministry jobs, but that sounds great, Professor.'

'By the way, do you know where Blaise is? He missed out, too!'

'No… I have no idea where he is… I think… he's… uhhh… taking a walk…'

A look of disappointment flickered on Slughorn's face. 'Well… that's fine, but be sure to attend next time… and bring Blaise along!'

Then Slughorn walked away, and Theodore glared at his back.

'He ignores you, doesn't he?'

'Isn't it obvious?'

'He ignores Ron, too, and he's more annoyed about it than you.'

'As in…?'

'Well, as you know, he's been overshadowed by his brothers, and he wants to stand out, but it's always Harry, isn't it? And then Slughorn decided to invite me to his little club as well, leaving him as the overshadowed one, and it's all very-'

'I'm glad I don't have siblings then.'

'You mean you don't have siblings?'

_Yup,_ Theodore thought._ She's very, _very_ nosy._

How he would love to say "Granger, you talk too much," but he was too nice to do that.

In fact, anyone who would do 57.5 percent of their friend's Ancient Runes assignment because the said friend is on a date is simply too nice.

----------------------------

'So then, I told her, "Professor, would it be okay if I did an extra research on the number 9 to increase my mark?" And then she told me that I was doing too much work! That's just ridiculous!'

Theodore cleared his throat. 'Actually, you _are_ doing too much work.'

He was taking a walk near the lake… with Granger.

Why? Because Granger happened to want to go to the lake too, and because that 57.5 percent he was supposed to do was done by her (plus 20 more percent than that, and help on his own assignment), it would simply be impolite to run away from her.

What actually happened was that Theodore walked towards the lake (and Granger _did_ do that 77.5 percent of Blaise's work), and because Granger wasn't actually finished talking, she tagged along. And even _now_ she's not finished.

'But how can I be doing too much work? I mean, anyone would have noticed that I've been slacking lately… and-'

'Granger, you do not _slack_,' Theodore replied, looking at her as if she grew an extra head.

The day Granger starts slacking is the day Blaise says he "swings the other way".

And mind you, that's not going to happen any moment soon.

'What do you mean I don't _slack_? I mean, _everyone_ has their slacking moments sometimes.'

'Yeah, but you're not a part of _everyone_. You're _Granger_, the person who does extra work for the heck of it.'

'Excuse me? I'm just like any other girl you'll see… like Lavender! Wait, maybe not Lavender… It's not like I giggle or something…'

'Yes you do- I saw you giggling last year… when you were invited to _Slughorn's_ Christmas party…'

'Oh, _please_, not about Slughorn again…' she scoffed. 'And I only did that to upset Ron.'

'…' Theodore marvelled at how far girls will go to get revenge.

'Oh, and about the Amortentia, I think it's just fine, except that maybe we added too much scarab beetles in our last lesson…'

'Can we get over Potions now?'

'Fine… Hey, is that Zabini over there?' Hermione pointed.

'Where?!'

'There, snogging with some Ravenclaw fifth-year…'

And he was indeed doing that.

'He shouldn't do that, you know… What if they get caught? Then he's not the only one in trouble, the poor girl is also-'

'Who cares?'

'…' Hermione examined him as if he was a creature of some unknown species, then smirked.

'Oh… I get it… you're jealous of him, aren't you?'

'What? Am not!'

'You _so_ are… I'm not stupid, you know.'

'I know. Now, if you're as smart as I think you are, I suggest you leave me alone.'

'No need to be touchy, Nott… I'll leave, then; I've gotta finish my other assignments, anyway.'

He knew she was lying, because she mentioned somewhere in her long speech that she finished all of them, and would ask for extra projects to get more marks.

Not that he was actually going to tell her he was listening; that'll encourage her to talk even more.

Umm… No thanks.

'_Oh… I get it… you're jealous of him, aren't you?'_

Damn it. That Granger is really good at riling him up. Okay, maybe it wasn't her fault Slughorn told her to tell Blaise about the Saturday Slug Club meeting ('Or whatever they call it,' he thought), so he should stop blaming her.

It felt nice to blame someone, though.

----------------------------

'_You,' he said with malice. 'You're involved with **him**, aren't you?'_

'_I don't know what you're talking about. I don't want any ties with him, either!'_

'_And all this time we trusted you! You were just leading us to-'_

'Theo!'

Theodore shot up, and looked around. 'What?'

'Eh… wipe _that_ off your face…' It was Blaise, looking at Theodore's face with a smirk on his own. 'You were sleeping in the common room.'

Theodore wiped off the trail of drool from his mouth with the sleeve of his robes. 'Ugh. I was drooling.'

'You looked like you were having a nightmare. Aww… How cute! Widdle Theo needs his Mummy?'

'Cut it out, Blaise,' Theodore said, smiling slightly.

'What was _that_ all about, anyway? You looked like you've been Petrified.'

'An… an argument.'

'What?'

'There's going to be a major argument,' Theodore insisted. 'I just know it.'

'Oh… Don't tell me you're making prophecies now that you stopped having chats with giant snakes.'

'Just… listen to me Blaise. You… and I are in great danger.'

'What?'

'Remember, about the giant snake I told you? It wasn't any nightmare. One of us is going to get hurt just to spare the other one.'

'You're babbling nonsense, Theo.'

Personally, Theodore thought so too, but he didn't really know what he was saying. It was like his mouth had a mind of its own.

'I don't know what I'm talking about, either. But we've got to see McGonagall. Now.'

'Okay, okay… sheesh…'

Mildly freaked out, Blaise walked towards the Headmistress' Office, ushered out of the common room by his accompanying best friend.

----------------------------

'You two again,' McGonagall said firmly.

'Yeah… Theo's having nightmares.'

'They're not nightmares!'

McGonagall's nostrils flared, before regaining her composure again.

'What was it?' she asked, expressing as little interest as she could, but you could tell she was eager to hear.

'Someone… I don't remember who… someone was arguing with me…'

The headmistress nodded, as if patronising him, but he continued.

'They're implying I'm involved… with _him_.'

McGonagall's eyes widened. She knew exactly who the boy was talking about. Blaise caught on too, and hid his gaping with his hand.

'I denied being involved with him, and I never wanted to, but he wasn't listening. He said… "We trusted you! In the end, you were just leading us to-"…'

'Destruction? End? Death?' Blaise suggested. Theodore shook his head.

'I didn't get to hear the rest. Blaise woke me up.'

McGonagall glared at Blaise, as if it was his fault the story finished.

'Listen. I apologise for not being any help. Divination… like the dream you had with some… _giant snake_ isn't exactly in my field.'

'Well, we figured that out,' Blaise said quite rudely, but McGonagall just stared at him.

'Mr Zabini,' she started slowly. 'Have a Ginger Newt.'

'Oh, no thanks.'

'I insist.'

Usually, when McGonagall "insists" something, you weren't meant to refuse.

'Yes, ma'am,' Blaise said (quite respectfully, or scared now), and nibbled it.

Theodore knew his friend liked them, but he doesn't want anything offered from a Gryffindor.

After a few minutes of silence, Blaise finished his Ginger Newt.

'Hang on,' Blaise said. 'We didn't mention anything about a giant snake. We only told you a quote.'

McGonagall had a similar reaction to the one she had when Blaise chanted "the quote" to her.

And the boys waited patiently just like that time.

'I might as well not keep it a secret then,' she said, then sighed. 'Follow me. I wanted to keep everyone in the dark for now, but it seems you two won't… stop touching the subject.'

'You mean _we_ get to find out?' Blaise said excitedly.

'Not you,' McGonagall huffed. 'Only Mr Nott.'

Even though his heart could've jumped out of his chest, Theodore sat still, in order not to offend his prideful friend. This was one of the rare moments where he was needed and Blaise was not, so he couldn't help to feel a bit… "needed".

'_Oh, get rid of me again, will you?'_

Even though he didn't say that, the facial expression he gave McGonagall before he left was enough for the witch to understand.

'Come along, Mr Nott,' she commanded. 'But promise me, _never_ to tell this to _anyone_. Not even Mr Zabini. Not your family, not your… how do you students put it… your… _girlfriend_… not your teacher… Not… Not a single soul.'


	9. Chapter 9: Transformation and Rebirth

'Mr Nott,' McGonagall started. 'As you stated yourself, these aren't nightmares.'

'They're prophecies?'

His headmistress lifted an eyebrow. 'No, not prophecies. Close, though.'

The thought of being able to see these things when Blaise was unable to should've made him grin for the whole day and dance around the Great Hall. Unfortunately, he had an uneasy feeling about these "close-to-prophecies", and that sort of deflated the happiness.

'You, and Mr Zabini, are in danger,' McGonagall continued. 'Don't tell him, though; it will make things worse.'

'I already did,' Theodore said, as McGonagall gaped. 'But he thought I was only babbling, because I just woke up,' he added quickly.

'Well… it's too late now… Anyway, I've heard that you boys have been looking for information on one of your dreams.'

Theodore nodded, agreeing with her statement.

'The reason I took out those books was so Mr Zabini, and you, wouldn't know. But I might as well tell you now, so here are the missing pages.'

'What missing- Oh, _those_ missing pages!'

The picture of basilisks framed the page, and he flipped the paper. So was the other side. And after he examined the other pages, they were framed in the exact same manner.

He decided to read them. Even though the book looked ancient, it wasn't anywhere near as ancient as _Moste Potente Potions_ or any restricted books for _that_ matter.

But he was glad he didn't have to read words that have the letter "e" behind them when unnecessary.

_THE CROWNED BASILISK_

_Snakes in dreams symbolise life, death, reborn, or great transformation. As an addition, snakes can also be bad omens, and symbolises great evil. The basilisk, being another snake after all, symbolises the same things. The only difference being the crown._

_A crown usually symbolises success and prominence, but not in this case. As the basilisk is the one wearing it, it symbolises power on his side; rendering the dreamer powerless against him._

_A basilisk also has relations with a certain powerful wizard; Salazar Slytherin. Some even speculated that the crowned basilisk is a reincarnation of the man himself, while some thought he is the same basilisk in the mythical Chamber of Secrets._

_Dreamers of snakes are usually those who recently lost loved ones, or will_ _lose them, or, in some cases, are near death. These aren't the only cases, though; very rarely, the dreamers are ones about to experience a great transformation._

_Dreams including basilisks will usually involve the dreamer surrounded by darkness, then a feared creature of theirs would turn hostile towards them (usually the creature is a lesser basilisk)._

_Meetings with the crowned basilisk usually take place in water. Water is where the basilisk holds more power._

_The crowned basilisk would offer a deal to the dreamer; in which both choices are as unbeneficial as the other one. The dreamer is to listen intently to the basilisk's offer, as it will affect their real life greatly._

_If the dreamer agreed to the basilisk's "sacrifice", and chose an option, with the results happening in the dream, the dreamer does not have to fret. It means everything is settled, and you've done the great "sacrifice" at some point of his/her life previously._

_If the dreamer was still unsure in the dream, the basilisk will turn into a frightening figure (even though the dreamer would sometimes NOT recognise the figure), and threaten the dreamer to choose. Usually, by this moment, the dreamer would wake up._

_In case the dreamer was the latter- beware. The time to make the decision will come soon, and s/he would have to choose wisely, or it will bring a massive impact to the dreamer's life._

_To read more about the details of the dream, turn to the next page._

Theodore didn't bother, and dropped the papers to his feet.

'T-that's… That's ridiculous!' he said. 'What is this, some sort of-'

'Calm down, Mr Nott,' McGonagall demanded. 'I have someone to explain it to you better here, anyway.'

'Minerva, do you really think-'

'_Oh no,'_ Theodore thought. _'Not **him**…'_

'Go on, Galen, he knows too much by now, anyway. You can talk to him in private in the next room.'

'Pr-Professor Grishoff…' Theodore stated.

'The one and only. Look, Nott-'

'Galen…'

'Er, _Mr_ Nott, you've probably realised this, but you're in quite a dilemma.'

Theodore nodded, unsure of what else to do.

'Here, follow me, we'll talk in private, per the headmistress' suggestion.'

Theodore followed him awkwardly. As he entered the room, McGonagall sat down in front of her desk and looked at paperwork like nothing happened, and Grishoff closed the door.

'Now, as I said before, you're in trouble. At first, it was the quote that… mildly scared us, but we brushed it off as a coincidence at the start. _But_, after we observed your activities-'

'You were spying on me?'

'Well, we wouldn't call it _spying_, per se, it was more like, watching your safety.'

Theodore ignored the professor's lame excuse for an excuse. 'Go on, then.'

'And we investigated. So I told Minerva that you asked me as well, and we took a wild guess at what the dream might be.

'For that reason, we took all the Divination books, and Madam Pince was unwilling to part with the old book you've found, so I ripped the likely pages without her knowing… hopefully.'

Theodore would've laughed if the situation wasn't so serious. Even the professors didn't want to mess with the librarian.

'And by chance, we found out about your conversation with Mr Zabini in the library. It turned out those pages I ripped out were _more_ than relevant. It was spot-on.'

'What's the quote about? Where did it come from?' Theodore asked, interrupting.

'Aa… This isn't the time to be discussing it,' Grishoff avoided. 'Also, your second dream is just as disturbing, if not more. It's not prophecies; more like a vision.'

'Isn't that the same thing?'

'No, no. This isn't where my expertise lies, but… I believe prophecies are predictions, with complicated wordings, and things like that. You're just… seeing things?'

Theodore looked at his Ancient Runes teacher; questioning whether the man thought he was delusional.

'You're not a lunatic, Mr Nott. What I think is that you have glimpses of what will happen in the future… or a symbolisation of it… I guess it's a pity that you didn't take Divination…'

'NO,' Theodore simply said.

Even though Divination sounded fairly interesting, he heard very amusing things about Professor Trelawney. Enough to make him clear off the subject.

'Umm… okay…' Grishoff muttered, scratching the back of his neck.

'The point is, Mr Nott, you have to choose soon. Try to ask yourself- is your life worth it to spare for your best friend?'

'I guess not… Maybe it's not enough…'

'No! That's not what I meant! Here-Does your own life mean more than your best friend's?'

'Am I supposed to contemplate this when we're finished with the explanation?'

Grishoff nodded.

'Uh… okay, Professor…'

'Do **not** let anything slip from your mouth,' Grishoff said firmly. 'I know Mr Zabini has a way with coaxing information out of you, so ignore his taunts or so help me I will Petrify him personally.'

Theodore gulped. He didn't like the idea of Blaise getting Petrified by their own teacher.

'I would like you to meet me every Friday afternoon, after all your lessons are-'

'Wait, I can't do that… I have to do extra Potions team work with Professor Slughorn.'

'After that, then. What time will you usually finish?'

'Uhh… I don't know, an hour at the most… I think.'

'Well, an hour after the lessons end, meet me in my office. If any other teachers or students ask, tell them you're doing an extra Ancient Runes project. I'll go to the Dungeons and make up an excuse for Horace. Er, Professor Slughorn.'

'Okay... But why do I need to meet you?'

'Do you recall asking technically asking every single staff in here?'

'Yeah…' Theodore started, before adding, 'but we haven't asked Filch.'

'He doesn't count… It's not like the Squib will know anything about it, anyway. The point is- your headmistress and I are the only ones aware of the situation you're in.'

It struck him just how weird it is that Grishoff could actually be knowledgeable about something besides runes.

'Umm… does this have anything concerning runes?' Theodore asked.

'It mentioned the crowned basilisk, and considering I've never learned about this particular creature, I looked up every single book I found about it.'

'That's… very… er, dedicated. But it _does_ have something to do with runes.'

He should've known.

Grishoff cleared his throat. 'You are dismissed, Mr Nott. But remember- do not tell anyone about this. Do not act any different than usual; it would attract attention from the more perceptive students. Avoid any unnecessary confrontations.'

He _wished_ he attracted attention. And it's not like he's going to be confronted by anyone but Blaise.

'That's gonna be easy,' Theodore said truthfully. 'I technically blend in the background.'

Grishoff lifted an eyebrow. 'It's nice not to attract unneeded attention, but you didn't have to put it that pessimistically.'

Theodore shrugged, and opened the door.

McGonagall looked at him with her nose held high for no apparent reason.

'How was it, Mr Nott?'

'Umm… Shocking?' Theodore suggested. 'Umm… Professor… Since when did someone start to spy on me?'

'Have a Ginger Newt.'

Theodore guessed that was McGonagall's polite version of saying "I don't want to hear anymore from you, so shut the hell up".

'No thanks… I'm allergic,' Theodore lied in a quite assuring way. 'To ginger,' he added as the final touch.

'Oh, don't worry, it doesn't have any ginger components in it, just the flavouring.'

He hated how magic spells do wonders like that.

'Oh… well, thinking about it, I'm probably not allergic to ginger… just to Ginger Newts, in particular. I'm not sure what they put in it…'

McGonagall gave him a strange look.

Almost hesitantly, Theodore took the Ginger Newt from McGonagall's hand.

He never tried one of these. And McGonagall might as well put some sort of potion in it.

_And_ he doesn't like ginger.

He put it in his mouth, and unlike Blaise's nibbling, he bit once or twice before swallowing it.


	10. Chapter 10: Madame Lisse's Mouthwash

At first he thought it was going to be easy.

Nobody gave him a second glance, and all he had to do was ignore Blaise.

But he forgot about the other nosy one.

'Nott? Why are you so distracted? Do you need to go to the Hospital Wing? Do you have-'

Before he managed to say anything, Blaise beat him to up.

'Just shove it, Granger, Theo is none of your business.'

Theodore was about to tell him that he talked to Granger straight away, but refrained from doing so because it was just going to be too amusing to see his reaction later.

'Thank you, Blaise.'

'But it's _mine_, so tell me. Please?' Blaise pleaded.

The boy tried multiple methods- the fine-I-won't-be-your-friend-anymore speech, blackmail, threats of torture, puppy eyes, bribes, fake weeping, heck, even begging- everything.

But his friend was just too reserved for his own good.

It doesn't hurt to tell a best friend, does it?

'I told you Blaise, she said nothing important.'

'Who are you talking about? And technically, Nott _is_ my business, Zabini, because he's a part of our team, so stop being such a-'

'Umm, guys?' MacMillan started. 'The potion is going to overflow soon if we don't stir it properly.'

'Ah… yes…' Blaise said, and resumed his job.

Theodore continued cutting up the herbs without looking at Granger.

'Nott, you're a part of the team. I'd like to know what's wrong with-'

'Merlin's beard, Granger! Today's the last day we're going to work together, anyway!' Blaise spat.

Granger backed away, and huffed. 'Fine. If you Slytherins are going to act secretive and such…'

They continued to work in silence, except for MacMillan's quiet humming.

----------------------------

Terry Boot was not a very happy Ravenclaw.

He had contributed very little to their project. Not that he minded not doing work, but it was a blow on his pride seeing the other team members doing all the work.

Nobody would've thought that Myrica Vance was a marvellously quick lacewing flies cutter.

Or that Potter would've known about the potion so well.

Or that Morag MacDougal, a fellow Ravenclaw, was so adept at stirring the potion.

Boot huffed. Potions was _never_ one of his favourite subjects, after all.

----------------------------

Ronald Weasley was not a very happy camper, either.

Michael Corner was a very scared Ravenclaw.

And Goldstein, being the marvellously clever Ravenclaw he was, decided to ignore this and do most of the work.

----------------------------

'Ah! And now, we get to see the end result…' Slughorn said appreciatively. 'Harry- why don't your team go first?'

Potter was surprisingly reluctant to taking the potion, and gave the job to poor Terry Boot instead, who added Morag MacDougal's hair into the mixture. It turned greener, and Boot had a look of disgust on his face.

'Ugh. That thing look like vomit and mucus mixed with avocado juice added with pebbles in it…' Blaise said, and winced at the sight of the Polyjuice Potion.

'That's very… descriptive…' Theodore commented- unsure of what the proper word would be.

'It tastes like it too,' seemed to have escaped Granger's mouth, but she denied having said anything.

Theodore simply watched as Boot turned into his fellow Ravenclaw, and heard Slughorn's "good job" praises that were mostly directed to Potter.

'Now… Michael! How did your team do?'

Goldstein had to hold Weasley down for Corner to put in the Veritaserum in his mouth.

'What do you think of Michael?' Goldstein asked firmly.

'Anthony! That wasn't one of the intended questions!'

'He's a son-of-a-bitch and he shouldn't have gone out with my sister! Oh, that came out wrong…'

'… Ron…' Granger moaned with frustration.

'He's very… vocal… Just that, Hermione,' MacMillan comforted unsuccessfully.

'Okay! What is your morning routine?'

'I'd wake up, wash my face, then, if no one's awake yet, I'd look at a mirror, and then I'd brush my hair. After that, I'll pretend I just-'

'I think that's enough to prove that the potion was a success, Michael…' he gave an approving nod towards him, even though Goldstein did the most work.

'And now… Blaise! And Miss Granger! Hopefully your work is of pleasant standards as well!'

Slughorn leaned over and sniffed the contents of their cauldron.

'Ah… I can smell crystallised pineapples… great job!'

'It works?' MacMillan said, surprised. 'I mean… of course… Well, yeah…'

He sniffed the contents as well. And again. And again.

It looked like MacMillan was either trying to see whether his nose works properly or he was addicted to the smell emitted by the potion.

Blaise, curious, smelt the potion as well.

'I can smell… feathers? Cinnamon… and a flowery smell…' he told Theodore.

Theodore decided to try for himself.

He smelt some sort of… beauty product… he can't remember what… Then there was a sweet sort-of smell… Honey, perhaps? Then jasmine… and lots of other wonderful smells… He doesn't know what lots of them are, but if a girl was to smell like this combination, he'd go for them, however terrible their personalities may be.

It seemed that Blaise and MacMillan were on a similar track as him, except with their own distinctive favourite smells.

But feathers simply… freaked him out… He never thought Blaise had a bird fetish.

'What did you smell, Theo?'

'Uh… some sort of honey smell… jasmine… other things… and there's this beauty product I can't remember… it was sort of… lime-ish, and it smelt… I don't know… _fresh_…'

'You mean Sleakeazy's Hair Potion?' Granger butted in. 'Because I think that's how it smells like!'

'You use Sleakeazy's, Theo?' Blaise questioned with disbelief.

'No… I don't.'

'Oh, that's good. Sleakeazy's hair products are for cheapskates.'

'For your information, Zabini, not everyone uses snobby hair products like you!'

'Just because a gallon of Sleakeazy's for your hair is cheaper than Madame Lisse's… the best hair potion around!'

'I've never even heard of it!'

'Well, maybe they didn't think you're worthy enough to know!'

'Merlin's beard, quit your bickering!' MacMillan interrupted.

Blaise seemed to have remembered that he talked to Granger straight away when he pronounced to Theodore that he'll simply write notes to her, and gasped.

'I better wash my mouth after this… with _Madame Lisse's_ Mouth-Washing Solution… unlike cheapskates…' he coughed.

Granger huffed, and gathered up her things, as her two friends were waiting at the entrance.

'Come on, Theo, we better get going, too.'

'Oh… I have to meet Grishoff.'

Granger turned around, and both her and Blaise's eyes shone dangerously.

'Why do you have to see Grishoff?' both asked at the same time.

'Umm… extra Ancient Runes lessons…?'

'Liar!'

'Just… stuff. Nothing really important.'

'You said that too when McGonagall technically gaped at your little nightmares!'

'What nightmares?'

Theodore glared at Blaise for forgetting that someone nosier than him was also around.

'They're not nightmares! I mean… er, there is nothing important!'

'Oh, excuse me Horace, but is one of your students- Ah, Mr Nott, come here!'

It was Grishoff, who, luckily, spotted Theodore before he made another lame excuse like "Mr Nott has to clean the broom shed" or "Mr Nott has come down with Grishoff's Syndrome. Have you heard of it?"

'Oh… What business do you have with Mr… my student, Galen?'

'Well…'

'_Please don't say anything lame… Please don't say anything lame…'_

'You see, Mr Nott has the absolute potential of being… a… rune translator, as his mark… er, exceeded everyone else's! He is naturally adept at… being a… Healer!'

'But didn't you say-'

'Oh! Didn't you know, Horace? Now they are implying Rune Studies into medical… um, the medical field! You know what they say- sometimes the oldest medicines work the best!'

Theodore gaped. He doubted that such quote existed.

Slughorn pondered for a while, unsure of whether he should trust the delusional man in front of him, then beamed.

'Is that so? Why didn't you ever tell me about Mr… umm…?'

'Mr Nott.'

'Ah, yes, Mr Nott. I didn't know he had it in him!'

'_More like, "I didn't know he existed"…'_ Theodore thought glumly.

Theodore felt like slapping himself with frustration. First Grishoff had to tell an obviously fake excuse, then Slughorn, out of all people, had to believe him.

'Well… if you'll excuse me, then…'

----------------------------

As Theodore walked beside his professor, he heard a commotion about how there were two Morag MacDougals on the loose.

'Okay. Theodore, did Mr Zabini manage to get anything out of you?'

'Umm… Professor… Since when did you start calling me by my first name?'

'Since now. Well?'

'No… except Granger sort-of knows that I have… as Blaise put it, _nightmares_…'

'Well, she was always a perceptive one… and very… umm…'

'Nosy?'

'I was trying to ameliorate that word before saying it, but yes, nosy. She's still the best student in the class, though.'

'What about me?' Theodore asked, looking hopeful.

'Well… your marks are above average, but the similarities between Mr Zabini's and your assignment still disturbs me.'

'…'

They entered the Ancient Runes classroom, and Grishoff closed the door, shut the curtains and acted as paranoid as McGonagall did.

'Umm… Professor… what are we going to talk about?'

'Look- I don't know how to say this without sounding like I'm accusing you… but... Did your father ever plan to make you… well… a Death Eater?'


	11. Chapter 11: Breach of Privacy

'Death… Eater?'

'Theodore, nothing you say will go further than your headmistress, and any other parties that might be involved.'

'Death… Eater…'

'Theodore, are you listening to me?'

The boy nodded slowly, before collapsing onto a seat.

'We're not going to tell the Ministry or anything, because we're sure you're innocent…'

Contrary to his bold words, Grishoff's eyes held a bit of doubt.

'Yes… He did…' Theodore answered truthfully. 'But I don't want to join!'

The professor patted his back patronisingly.

'Look- your father is currently held in Azkaban, and he won't be able to force you to do anything. And if you'd like, we can set up a few security systems around you, so that you-'

'No, Professor, it's fine…'

Even though the real answer was "No, it's not fine at all; and how can it be when I'm destined to be one of _those_?"

Grishoff frowned. 'You see, I'm concerned because of the previous dream you had…'

'Why?'

'Because as I said, it's some sort of a _vision_, and mind you, a vision of someone implying you're working for… You-Know-Who is not very comforting…'

'Because there's a Death-Eater-to-be in the castle?' Theodore huffed snidely.

'No! It's because Hogwarts is always concerned with the well-being of the students!'

'So you're afraid I'm a hazard to the other students?'

'No. We're afraid of _your_ welfare. We don't want the Dark Lord coming after our students, do we?'

'Well… I guess not…'

'Look- I'm just going to ask you some questions, and you're going to answer them, okay?'

'… Yes, Professor…' the boy said dully. He was probably in for an interrogation he didn't really have to answer. Or some sort of psychological counselling. Ugh.

'Here, have a cup of tea.'

Theodore didn't even question why there was a warm cup of tea in Grishoff's office, because it was too much bother to ask things like that.

He took a small sip, before placing the cup on a table nearby.

'Do you think you'll join the Death Eaters if they threatened to hurt someone near you?'

'Yes,' the answer automatically came out. 'Hey, what the-'

'Eh… I actually talked about other things with Horace beside you, Theodore…'

'You mean you didn't trust me to say the true answer on my own?'

'No! It's just that…' Grishoff hesitated, before continuing, 'sometimes, people don't even know about how they feel about… certain things…'

'That's bullshit.'

Grishoff looked slightly taken aback. 'If you weren't under the influence of Veritaserum, I would've given you a detention for that.'

'Well, it's your own-'

'Would you, if you were a Death Eater, let Mr Zabini take your place if it means getting out of the association?'

'No.'

'You are a loyal type, after all… Now… How do you feel about your father?'

'I hate him.'

'Care to emphasise on that?'

'… No…'

'Oh, I'm supposed to put it in question form… Why do you hate your father?'

'Because of all the things he did.'

'What are some of the things he did?'

'He forced me to learn about the Dark Lord… He would never be around… and h-he'll do anything to get what the Dark Lord wants… He… He…'

'…'

'He killed the innocent… he killed her.'

Grishoff's eyes widened.

'Who did he kill?'

'Jugson, Bradford, Chalondra, Ophiuchus, Virendra-'

'Theodore, what are you-'

'-Arnaldo, Davenport, Beige, Darrel-'

'Stop!' Grishoff commanded.

And Theodore did, before he stood up.

'Don't go anywhere.'

'…'

'Who were those people you mentioned?'

'They were the ones _he_ killed…'

'Muggles? Wizards?'

'Both.'

'Sit down, Theodore.'

Theodore did as he was told grudgingly.

'Is he the cause of Bentley Jugson's death?'

'Yes.'

'Thomas Ophiuchus?'

'Yes.'

'Orinda Arnaldo's death?'

'Yes.'

'Marcus Davenport?'

'Yes.'

'Do you regret these things that your father did?'

'No.'

Grishoff lifted an eyebrow. 'No guilt whatsoever?'

'No.'

'How do you feel about it, then?'

'Neutral.' Wow. Theodore didn't know that he was _that_ unfeeling.

'How come?'

'I never knew these people.'

'If you knew these people, would you feel guilty?'

'No.'

'Why not?'

'I didn't do it.'

'If one of these people were killed instead of you, would you feel guilty?'

'… Yes…'

Grishoff sighed with relief. 'At least I know you're not completely heartless… Now- What did your father tell you about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?'

'His strength… His… his… theories… His reward…'

'What reward?'

'… I can't remember…'

'Theodore, answer me.'

'I can't remember!'

Grishoff paused for a while, registering "the reward" mentioned in his mind.

'Okay… Anybody else in the school that you know is associated with the Death Eaters, or will be?'

'Malfoy…'

'Yes, we knew that one.'

'Crabbe, Goyle, Flint, Samuelson, and Pucey.'

'Is that all?'

'… Yeah…'

'Are you well-acquainted with any of them?'

'No…'

'Who are the Slytherins you are close with, then?'

'Blaise.'

'And…?'

'That's all.'

'Hn. Not quite the social butterfly, are you, Theodore? Well, I apologise for having to interrogate you like this. It's a breach of your privacy, but it's necessary.'

'Necessary my-'

'I don't think we need to hear anymore of _the truth_, Theodore. The Veritaserum will wear off in a few minutes. I suggest you don't talk with anyone you're not particularly fond of, or anyone who wants to find out about your visions, for example, Mr Zabini.'

'…'

'I want you to see me again next Friday. Don't worry; nothing will be spiked with any potions whatsoever.'

'Yeah, and I'm a Hippogriff.'

'… Well… run along, now, and see me next week.'

Theodore found out that he wasn't very fond of Friday afternoons, and not just because of the Potions lesson.

----------------------------

Soon, he found out, that in his Ancient Runes lesson, Grishoff was deliberately avoiding looking towards his direction, and so was Granger.

Was it his fault that he avoided her and ran away from her when she was about to chase him up and ask him things while he was under the influence of a truth serum?

Hell no.

Blaise was making a racket, and when he was finished with that, about to fall asleep, but Grishoff refrained from scolding him and giving him detention and/or making a sarcastic comment at the Slytherin.

'What is the meaning of _thurisaz_? Yes, Miss Granger?'

'It can mean multiple things, but is generally regarded as unpleasant. The ancient civilisation used it to symbolise things such as giants, trolls, and demons that are thought to be terrible. It is because of its "thorn" shape that things sharp and evil things to touch are also symbolised by it. Its use is said to be to evoke creatures from the "Underworld", and was known as Hrungnir's Heart, and to add to it-'

'That was very detailed, Miss Granger. Ten points for Gryffindor.'

'I bet the only reason those Gryffindors put up with her is because she gets them loads of points for their house… probably provided half of them…' Blaise commented.

Theodore nodded, not really listening.

It seemed like Grishoff was worrying about more than "his welfare", and this time it didn't involve runes.


	12. Chapter 12: Full of Hatred

Theodore is full of hatred, for some reason he couldn't fathom (even though being forced to tell the truth like that might have some impact on him).

He felt like smashing his head into a wall, and see whether he can get it to crack open, but that's just sick, and others wouldn't take it so well.

Finch would give him detention for dirtying the wall.

_Oh_, so much _hatred_, it made even him sick.

So he thought going to the Great Hall for lunch would ease it off, but it only fuelled the hatred by seeing the people he was directing the hate to.

Damn that Grishoff. Damn that Granger. Damn that Blaise. Damn that Slughorn.

No, he still had lots more hatred in him.

Damn Weasley for standing there, looking normal. Damn Potter, standing next to him, looking equally average. Damn MacMillan, for scratching his head. Damn that random Ravenclaw girl, for… umm… eating her lunch.

_Okay, _he thought, _I think I've damned enough people…'_

So he got up, and Blaise followed, even though it was usually the other way around.

'Theo-'

'Argh! Full of hatred!'

'What?'

'_Nothing! I'm just being in the deep pit of self-pity and HATRED!_' he was about to say, but refrained from doing so, because he didn't want Blaise to attempt to delve deeper into his business.

'Nothing!' he snapped. 'I mean, umm, nothing…'

Blaise lifted an eyebrow, but didn't push the subject further.

----------------------------

'Hey, Theo, guess what? I only managed to barely scrape an O for Arithmancy!'

'Umm, Blaise, an "O" is the highest possible mark…' Theodore commented. 'Anyway, I got an "E", and I'm okay with it.'

'Yeah, but I only _barely_ got it. And it's okay for you to get an E, but Mother's not going to be pleased…'

It seemed that Blaise's mother wasn't pleased at anything Blaise did that didn't involve mocking Muggleborns.

'Oh, Merlin!' Blaise moaned.

If Theodore wasn't the wonderfully nice person he was, he would've hit Blaise on the head with the boy's own Charms books he was carrying, and remind him that he didn't even study for it.

'Nott!'

'Umm… Professor Grishoff…'

'You didn't meet me in my office yesterday.'

'I, er, forgot…' Theodore lied, not even trying to be assuring.

Grishoff slapped himself on the head.

'How can you forget? I already told you, it won't be the same as our first session!'

'Well, I lost track of time… and I thought it was Thursday.'

'Are you mocking me, Mr Nott? Did you think I was that imbecilic that I'll actually believe that?'

'Actually… No, Professor…'

Grishoff sighed. 'Look, Theodore, your safety is my, and the school's concern. You shouldn't be taking things too lightly.'

'… I won't…'

'Good. So meet me this afternoon… how about at five?'

Theodore nodded slowly, and after he confirmed that Theodore's answer was affirmative, Grishoff walked away, probably about to do something involving runes.

----------------------------

'You're interrogating me again.'

'I'm only starting a friendly conversation, Theodore.'

'A friendly conversation usually doesn't include the Dark Lord.'

'… Fine, we'll move away from the subject.'

Theodore sank deeper in his chair with relief.

'So… Theodore… What do you think about our previous Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore?'

'I don't really know much about him… he's okay, I guess, but I think he's favoured the Gryffindors…'

Grishoff lifted an eyebrow. 'I would've expected that from your friend, Mr Zabini… Now, what I'm really interested in is your relationship with your parents.'

Theodore gulped, and sank deeper in his chair, but not because of relief this time. And he knew this wasn't going to be a friendly conversation.

'I know about your father already, so I want to hear about your mother.'

'…'

'I trust you will tell me the truth this time, without the aid of Veritaserum.'

'I didn't know her that well… I only have a few memories of her from when I was little… but I knew she was… _nice_, I guess…'

Grishoff nodded, similar to how McGonagall patronisingly did.

'… I don't remember much about her at all… I wish there was some way I could-'

Grishoff put his hand out, signalling him to stop.

He walked to his table, put a few pieces of paper aside, and grabbed out a strange-looking object. With runes around it, just as Theodore thought.

'Umm… what's that?'

'This,' he started, 'is a Pensieve.'

'Umm…'

'You can extract your memory out, put it here and you'll be able to see your memory clearer than you can imagine.'

'How are you supposed to take your memory out?'

'It's going to be a bit difficult for you to do it yourself, so I'll do it for you. First, concentrate hard on a fragment of your memory.'

So Theodore did. He concentrated on the smiling, yet blurry face of a woman.

'Umm… for the next part, I'd like you to keep concentrating, but it's better for you to close your eyes. It looks mildly unpleasant.'

Theodore did as he was told, and continued to concentrate just as hard, if not more.

After a few minutes (at least it felt like it), Theodore finally got his wish.

'Okay, you can open your eyes now.'

The strange "Pensieve" now has an ethereal material floating around it.

'Er…'

'That's your memory,' Grishoff answered, as if reading his mind.

'Oh… Okay… I can't see anything, though…'

'Take out your wand.'

He did, and was about to hand it to Grishoff.

'No, keep it.'

Theodore then decided to put his wand back inside his robes.

'No! Umm… your wand is needed for this…'

'What am I supposed to do with it?'

'You'll see…'

----------------------------

_Theodore was in a different place with his teacher beside him._

'_Hey,' he started, 'I think that's my house.' He pointed at the building in front of them._

'_Let's go there, then,' Grishoff said, and walked casually towards the house._

_After a while, they reached the front door of the house._

'_The doors are probably-'_

_Grishoff simply walked through the door, as Theodore's jaw dropped._

'_Come on, this is your house, isn't it?'_

_Theodore followed, and to his surprise, he managed to walk through the door as well._

'_Theo, come here!' a female voice called out. A woman was standing in front of a mirror, with a bottle of some sort of hair product in her hand._

_Theodore walked towards her, but Grishoff stopped him._

'_She's not calling you.'_

_A little boy sped towards the woman._

'_That's… me…'_

_Theodore ran towards the two- it seemed that they were unable to see him._

'_What is it?'_

_Without warning, the woman put some of the hair product on her hand, and rubbed it all over little Theodore's head._

'_Ow! Mother!'_

'_Stay still, Theo, you have to look nice for the party.'_

_The little boy frowned. 'But I don't like going to the Malfoys… the boy keeps teasing me all the time and I don't like it…'_

_Theodore watched intently._

_His mother was quite lovely to look at- not as much as Blaise's, but she had more of the natural beauty inside her, instead of Mrs Zabini's gracefulness. Still, her smile looked artificial- forced, even, and while it looked convincing, it didn't beam as it ought to._

'_Well, you know…' His mother bent down to the little version of himself, and whispered so quietly that if he didn't stand so near he wouldn't have heard it. 'I don't like going there too… but we must, because it's your father's wish…'_

_Little Theodore huffed. 'It's always Father making all the decisions… you should just tell him what you want to do! Then we don't have to go to the Malfoys again!'_

'…' _Theodore continued listening, trying to memorise as much as he can, because he might not have a chance to repeat this event again._

_His mother's eyes widened for a short while, before she strained a smile again, and patted little Theodore on the head._

'_You're right. I'll tell him tomorrow.'_

'_What is it that you need to tell me, Denna?'_

'_Oh! Theodore! It's… it's-'_

'_Mother doesn't like going to the Malfoys, and I don't either!' Theodore Nott Junior piped up happily, and looked at his mother, as if asking, "This is what you want, right?"_

_His mother looked at the floor, as if ashamed of what her son just said._

_Theodore examined his father. While he was still old, his back was still in a good condition at this time, and he had more hair on his head._

_The old man's lip thinned._

'_You know how important it is… the Dark Lord…'_

'_I know! I know, Theodore! But I just can't take this anymore! The secrecy… the awful tasks he gave you! Why? Why do we have to-'_

'_His principles are nothing but accurate.'_

'_Ever since-ever since you devoted yourself to _him_, you've… you've…'_

_Little Theodore, sensing the tension in the air, moved away slightly, and Theodore would've done the same as well, if his attention wasn't fixed on his parents._

'_Denna-'_

'_He never did anything for you! He has been nothing but a nuisance to our-'_

_His father took out his wand, and held it out._

'_Do NOT speak of the Dark Lord in that manner.'_

_Theodore's eyes widened as his mother was launched back, and hit the wall._

'_No!' both the past and the present Theodore shouted._

'_Theodore, there's nothing you can do,' Grishoff said firmly. 'The past is the past; this is just a retelling of it.'_

_Ignoring his teacher, Theodore sped towards his mother, and crouched beside her._

'_Why…?' his mother chanted. 'Why, Theodore…'_

_The man stayed silent for a few seconds, before having a pained look on his face._

_He turned towards his wife._

'_Yes… You know too much.'_

'_Wh-what?'_

'_That must be what it is.'_

'_What are you talking about, Theodore? You're-'_

_The man lifted his sleeve, and showed something on his arm glowing brightly._

'_The Dark Mark…' Grishoff muttered with surprise._

'_N-no… Stop, Theodore! Stop!'_

'_I must, Denna… What **he** commands, I do.'_

'_Theodore! He didn't tell you to do anything! Stop! STOP!'_

'_I'm so sorry…' Theodore Nott Senior muttered, not sounding sorry at all._

'_No! NO!' Theodore screamed, but he knew he was rendered unable to do anything._

'_Avada-'_

'NO!' Theodore shouted.

'You're in my office now, Theodore.'

The boy panted. 'He…'

'You picked a particularly… influential memory back there…'

'…'

The professor frowned. 'Look, I'm sorry about what happened to your mother…'

'It was my fault,' Theodore muttered. 'If I didn't tell Father about how she didn't like going to the Malfoys, she wouldn't have mocked the Dark Lord, and he-'

'But he would've killed her anyway, wouldn't he? The Dark Mark-'

'It could just be a signal for them to meet…' Theodore reasoned. 'But Father has always been paranoid when it's related to the Dark Lord…'

'…'

Theodore sighed.

'… You may leave now, Mr Nott. I expect to see you next Friday.'

'Yes, Professor...'


	13. Chapter 13: You Too, Granger

Grishoff tried telling him it was survivor's guilt- that's why Theodore felt that it was his fault his mother was killed, and he wasn't, and he should've died instead.

He wondered whether Grishoff was hinting the existence of his mother would've been more beneficial to the society compared to his, but it was probably Grishoff's horrible word placements.

But still, he might be correct- somewhere, in the back of his mind, a voice was saying that he should've died instead. He knew too much, too, but his father didn't kill him.

If he was full of hatred the previous week, he was full of guilt now.

'Why so gloomy, Theo?'

'I have found out something I didn't really need to and I regret having done something.'

It was actually regret of _not_ doing anything while his mother was being murdered in front of his face, but that would be too much details and he doesn't want Blaise to think that he's just another angst-ridden teenager or something.

'Umm… okay…'

'Blaise,' Theodore started, then cleared his throat. 'Do you think I'll turn out like my father?'

Blaise looked at him as if he just asked, "Blaise, do you like Muggleborns?"

'Nonsense! That freaky, old-' Blaise said, before pausing. 'No offense or anything…'

'None taken.'

'Well, you might be named after him, but you're nothing like him- he sorta scares me…'

'Really?' Theodore said. 'He scares me, too.'

'Why did you ask?'

'Just curious…'

He didn't want his dreamed future to be ruined by killing his own wife in front of his kids. But that wasn't the exact reason, because Theodore doesn't like thinking that far.

'Okay, then…'

They continued heading towards Herbology, and Theodore wasn't so dense that he wouldn't see the worried look Blaise gave him.

----------------------------

'_Well, I'm off on my big date with Eloise Midgeon…' Blaise said._

_Theodore heard himself laugh._

_His best friend sighed. 'Have some-'_

'Theo! Theo!'

'Huh? What?'

'You're getting jam all over your face.'

Theodore opened his eyes. He was sleeping on his toast.

He grabbed a nearby napkin, trying to ignore the giggling and smirking Slytherins. He was getting more unneeded attention.

'Umm… I think you're better off washing your face, instead of just wiping the jam off…'

'Fine, fine…'

So he did.

----------------------------

'Blaise… Are you, by any chance, thinking of dating Eloise Midgeon?'

'…'

'Well?'

'HAHAHA! You're joking, right?'

'… No…'

'Theodore- when there are other pure-blooded girls I could date, why on Merlin's name would I go with her?'

'…'

'Well?'

'… Just… be ready for it in case it happens, okay?'

Blaise snorted, but nodded afterwards.

----------------------------

The next day, Blaise looked so disgruntled even girls stayed away from him.

'Extortion! Blackmail! Threat! Intimidation! Felony! Misdemeanor!'

'You can stop with the yelling now, Blaise.'

'How dare she? _HOW DARE SHE?_'

'You're just being hyperbolic, Blaise.'

'SHE FORCED ME TO GO ON THAT DATE WITH HER! I SHOULD'VE KNOWN!'

'… I told you so.'

'Galloping Gorgons, Theo! This isn't the time to say that! Have some pity!'

'It's only one date. Then you can forget about it.'

'The horror! The humiliation! Theo, you cannot possibly have any idea of how this feels!'

'…'

Blaise was being a drama queen (not that Theodore would say that to his face), and Theodore had long ago learnt to deal with it.

His best friend looked at him with disbelief. 'What's wrong with you _now_?'

'What?'

'Were you always this apathetic?'

'No…' _Yes, but I didn't show it._

'Sometimes I feel like I don't know you anymore, Theo.'

'Blaise…' _Sometimes I feel that you don't as well._

'You haven't been acting like yourself lately!'

'Well… I _have_ been feeling a bit moody lately…' _More than a bit moody._

'…'

'It's gonna pass, okay?'

'… Fine… But can I ask you something?'

'Whatever.'

'Did you really See it? Or did you just set this-'

'Do you think I have so much spare time on my hands that I would do that?'

'Fine... so you didn't set it up... but WHAT OTHER EXPLANATION IS THERE?'

'She just wanted to go out with you...?'

'I know that!'

'Nott! Zabini!'

Theodore and Blaise swung their head around.

'Oh.'

'Ugh.'

'What do you mean, "Ugh", Zabini?'

'Granger, if what you're about to say is of no real importance to us, then you might as well leave. I don't want people to see me around _you_.'

'It _is _concerning you, Zabini,' Granger replied matter-of-factly. 'Oh, and Nott.'

_Thank you for appreciation of my presence, Granger._

It seemed Blaise figured what Theodore was thinking, and complained, 'Oi, don't you go saying, "Oh. It's Nott" like he's some speck of dust or something.'

'Well, because I was talking to _you_, I thought it'd be appropriate to- Never mind… Here.'

Granger shoved a parchment to Blaise, who was quite reluctant to touch it.

'What is this- Oh, Granger, there's no need for you to brag!'

Theodore took the parchment out of Blaise's hands.

In neat, tiny writing, was:

_Hermione Granger_

_Arithmancy_

_Written Test_

_The Number "9" in Different Aspects of the Wizarding Society_

Theodore looked at her, and showed her the contents of her parchment (which, apparently had nothing to do with Blaise or him).

'Oh, you know, I was going to do a huge project on it for extra credit, but Professor Vector declined, so I did it for this instead!' she started. 'I had to cut it short to one page so I took out some stuff and my writing's tinier than usual, so-'

'Uh-huh…'

He looked at the bottom of the parchment, and saw a massive "O" with the mark 30/30 next to it. Typical Granger standards.

She snatched the parchment, and blushed. 'Umm... got carried away… wrong parchment…'

She tucked it in her bag, and took out another parchment.

'I was meant to show you this one! This is the one Slughorn gave me for our-'

'Hermione!'

Footsteps rung across the corridor, as two Gryffindor girls approached their way.

Judging from their height, they couldn't be at any higher level than to be in third year.

One of them dragged their friend's arm with them, as the other followed nervously.

'Oh!'

The first girl blushed slightly as they faced Blaise, and the brown-haired one looked as red as her Gryffindor attire. The blonde one nudged her friend, who, afterwards, stopped covering her mouth with her hand.

'H-Hello…' she said shyly, waving slightly.

Not even bothering to be nice (they are Gryffindors, after all), Blaise didn't reply.

The girl looked down at the floor, as if it was her fault Blaise didn't talk to her.

'Zabini!'

'_WHAT_ is it, Granger?'

'Usually when someone greets you, you greet them back.'

'Of course, a Muggleborn is the one telling me this, when the way you live is technically-'

'I know what you're about to say, you haughty imbecile, and-'

Interrupting her interference, Blaise rebutted, 'Well, then listen! I don't-'

'Blaise,' Theodore said.

Blaise gaped slightly before shutting his mouth (with disbelief).

Granger smiled proudly. 'Thank you, Nott. Now, as I was saying-'

'You too,' the boy added.

She lifted an eyebrow. 'What?'

'Shut up.'

She gaped, too.


	14. Chapter 14: Turn Your Back

Finally, I have rid of the viruses invading my computer. But who cares about that? Let's move on to the story!

The chapter is unbeta'ed, like all others. I am desperately looking for one- as I said before, my English is detoriating.

_

* * *

_

_Nott..._

He didn't want to answer the call.

_Nott... you have the potential to be great._

'No, I don't,' he wanted to reply, but his voice didn't come out.

_You are not your father._

The darkness began to clear, as he saw masked figures, standing in a circle; surrounding something standing in the middle.

_You are not the lapdog that he is._

Theodore stayed silent.

_You can change everything, Nott. We can give you the power to._

Can they really?

_We have means of convincing you, Nott._

One of the masked figures approached him, as the figure in the middle nodded.

_Don't let us go too far._

What do they mean?

'_Theo…'_

'… Blaise?'

'I assure you, Mr Nott, I do not sound like a male student.'

His eyes opened after much struggle, and he could make out a few blurry figures standing in front of him.

'Madame Pomfrey?'

She nodded in acknowledgement, before writing some extra details onto the parchment on the table.

'You have a slight bump on your head, Theodore Nott, but otherwise, you're as ready to go as a-'

'Am I in the-'

'Yes, you are,' Madame Pomfrey replied before he finished his question, not liking to be interrupted herself.

'W-what happened?'

'Seriously, Nott, did you hurt your head that much that you lost track of what happened to yourself?'

Uh-oh.

'Granger?'

She still looked irked from his previous offensive comment, only to be more annoyed by the fact that he didn't notice her from the start. Otherwise, she looked as nosy as ever.

'The one and only, Nott.'

'You should thank Miss Granger for finding you before any serious damage was inflicted on you. You were found unconscious on the floor.'

'Well… Thank you, Granger.'

'You're welcome. Did someone knock you out, Nott? Do you have any idea who it is?'

Theodore frowned. However much he was thankful that Granger bothered to take him to the hospital wing, it did not compare to how irritated he was to her interrogation.

'I… fell asleep.'

'You _fell asleep_? What do you mean you _fell asleep_, Mr Nott? You could've been in serious danger!' Madame Pomfrey berated, with a frown outmatching his. 'Why did you suddenly decide that the corridor is a reasonable place to take a nap in?'

'Well, I felt a bit drowsy in Professor Grishoff's office… so he excused me, and… I fell asleep.'

He felt a bit sheepish for giving Madame Pomfrey such a dull retelling, but really, there was nothing else to tell.

Then a high-pitched scream was heard.

Madame Pomfrey sighed, before walking towards another one of her patients.

'Galloping gargoyles, Abercrombie! I told you not to pull on your tail while I figure out a way to remove it!'

The argument continued, as Theodore cleared his throat.

'So… Did you carry me all the way here?'

'Well… technically, I dragged you. You might look skinny, Nott, but you're heavier than I expected.'

'Way to deliver a compliment, Granger.'

'…'

She rummaged through her bag, and took out a folded parchment.

'This is the mark Slughorn gave us for our Potions assignment. I was going to show you this until you decided to be a pain yesterday.'

'... Sorry,' Theodore briefly apologised, and unfolded the parchment.

_Hermione Granger- 30/30_

_Blaise Zabini- 30/30_

Granger and Blaise's results were expected, but his mark was far from what it usually was.

_Theodore Nott- 30/30_

Of course, there was a "17/30" crossed out before it, so he concluded it was a recent alteration.

'Well, I guess you're a new member of the Slug Club,' Granger commented, as if reading his mind.

'Hmph.'

_Ernie MacMillan- 23/30_

'MacMillan mustn't be pleased to find out that he's got the lowest mark…' Theodore stated blandly.

'Oh, he's still throwing a tantrum now, and I showed him the parchment _hours_ ago!' Granger replied, as if she had been dying to tell someone about it.

Merlin— it wasn't like he really _cared_ about MacMillan.

But the fact that he would've received a lower mark than MacMillan if Slughorn didn't fall for Grishoff's lie didn't cease to aggravate him.

'Are you alright now, Mr Nott?' Madame Pomfrey returned, after restraining Euan Abercrombie's drifting hands.

'Yes… I think I'm fine, Madame Pomfrey.'

'Then go!'

Surprised at the abrupt change of attitude (probably because Euan Abercrombie seemed to have the ability to irritate anyone talking to him), both Theodore and Granger hurried to leave the hospital wing.

----------------------------

'Madame Pomfrey can be intimidating at times,' Granger pointed out.

'I never knew she was _that_ intimidating… I've never been to the hospital wing before.'

'Haven't you?'

'Well, not as a patient, at least.'

'Okay.'

'…'

'Hey, Nott, what have you been doing in Professor Grishoff's office today?'

'Nothing.'

'I'm not going to tell anyone about it.'

'I-'

'I know you didn't do an Ancient Runes project, because I would've volunteered if there was one.'

_Touché, Granger,_ Theodore thought gloomily.

'We just talked while he made tea. Happy?'

'But– Grishoff makes tea?'

'Obviously, my recent meetings with him have lead to this shocking discovery.'

'Like, you mean… he made tea? With a teapot?'

'What else are you supposed to make tea with, Granger?'

'Well, I thought he might've used a spell… It would be much more efficient. Honestly, Nott, Zabini's impoliteness is rubbing on you.'

'…' Theodore scratched his head.

'…' Granger looked down.

'Umm… Nott?'

'Yes?'

'I don't mean to be meddlesome and rude, but…Did your father ever consider making you… a Death Eater?'

They stopped.

Theodore gaped, unsure of what to say (_and_ it wasn't a question he particularly liked to answer).

Granger flustered.

'Never mind… forget that I asked…'

'Granger, why would you-'

'Well, I'd better be on my way now. See you in class, Nott!'

'Hey-'

Theodore heaved a sigh.

At least she stopped him from having to answer the question.

----------------------------

'Theo.'

'Hey, Blaise.'

'What's going on?' Blaise inquired, with a face as interrogative as Granger's.

'I just went to the hospital wing.'

'For Merlin's sake, Theo! _I just went to the hospital wing_? You were found unconscious on the floor, and you expect me not to worry?'

'Did everyone hear about it?'

'Granger was thoughtful enough to inform me about it. Since I was your closest friend, she thought it'd be necessary for her to let me know, however much she knew I despised being seen around her.'

'Oh.'

'…'

'…'

'What is wrong with you, Theo?'

Theodore stayed silent, unsure of what to say.

'You don't tell me anything anymore.'

'Blaise, it was just a bump on the head.'

'You think this is only about that? First you lied to me about your dream, then McGonagall granted you classified information, Grishoff sets up meetings that you never told me about, and you're not telling me a single thing!'

The boy paused, before looking at him expectantly.

'Well? Do you have anything to say?'

'Look– I'm sorry. But… there's nothing I can tell you.'

Blaise gave him a disbelieving look.

'I thought we were friends.'

The statement sounded much more effective now that it was not used as a reason for him to let Blaise get away with recreational purposes, Theodore discovered..

He looked down to avoid showing his pitiful look, as Blaise walked away, not looking back even once.

Theodore never thought he'd see the day the boy who offered a long-lasting friendship to him turn his back towards him.

But he was certainly doing nothing about it.


	15. Chapter 15: Generally Sucked

Life, Theodore concluded, was much like eating a Cockroach Cluster.

You dared to tread in dangerous territory by sampling it to start with- only to find out the exterior was absolutely, disgustingly, terrifyingly _awful_.

Then you would just keep going, chewing the disgusting confectionery, with the hope that it might actually be good, only to find out the inside of it just as sickening– albeit in a different sort of way, it's still revolting.

Lastly, when you're finished with it, everything else just generally sucked, and there was nothing you can do about it.

Theodore sighed. Today would be Blaise's dreaded date with Eloise Midgeon, and he wasn't even going to be there to cheer the poor boy up afterwards. (After all, it _was_ Eloise Midgeon)

What kind of a friend was he? Blaise was right; lately, he _did_ change, and it certainly wasn't for the better.

Because staying in the common room did little to make him feel good about himself, Theodore decided to take a walk.

Of course, there would be the possibility of him facing Blaise (if Blaise didn't avoid/ignore/stay clear of him), but maybe that would give him a chance to apologise.

The corridor felt much emptier than usual, which was out of the ordinary- on weekends, corridors are usually packed with students going their own way.

It's either everyone was wussing out from their friends like he was doing earlier, the common room served as a particularly comfortable place today, the library was full of students right now, or everybody else decided to take a walk, too.

Everything is so messed up that Theodore missed the old invisible, tolerant, oh-so-wonderful Theodore Nott, who still had Blaise Zabini as a friend.

Especially when Slughorn might make it a point to bug him all the time to join the group of students with bright futures, right after Grishoff lied about him being a potential _Healer_.

It would've been nice if it was true, but unfortunately, it wasn't.

He's probably going to end up like that hag selling fingernails that he saw when he bought school supplies before the school year starts.

'_No, I shouldn't think like that…'_

'Who knows, I could always be a potential Healer!' Theodore exclaimed, then laughed nervously.

A few people backed away, but he was too lost in thoughts to notice.

'Ah, that's a very confident spirit in you, Mr Nott! Wonderful!'

Theodore leaped back. 'Professor Slughorn!'

'It seems that you don't have anything to do this weekend! How about you join us in my office?'

Theodore didn't even need to ask who he meant by "us", but despite the offer of free drinks, he still didn't want to join.

Maybe someday, when he actually has potential for something, he will.

'Actually, Professor, I was going to meet Blaise later…'

Slughorn's smile faded, before beaming once more at the mention of another one of his favourite students.

'Ah! Blaise! I haven't seen him since our last Potions lesson! Well, when you see him, tell him that I'm expecting _both of you_, to join my little _gathering_.'

'I will, Professor…' Not.

'That's wonderful, Mr Nott... May I call you Theodore? Theo?'

'Umm… yes, I guess...?' Theodore answered. '_Professor...?_'

Slughorn laughed (somewhat) heartedly. 'You are always so polite. I like that in a student.'

That sentence would've been more believable for Theodore if Slughorn actually _heard_ anything Theodore said to him, instead of focusing on He-Who-Theodore-Does-Not-Really-Want-to-Mention-Right-Now.

'Well, I should be going now… I'll see you later!'

'Sure, Professor…'

_But not if I can help it_, Theodore thought as he headed outside.

----------------------------

Theodore walked around more awkwardly than usual.

He wanted to find Blaise and set things straight again, but Theodore realised that it would not be possible, considering the fact that he's avoiding the boy.

'You want to find someone that you're _avoiding_? That's ridiculous!'

Theodore turned around.

'Granger?'

She had a displeased look on her face. 'Oh. Nott.'

'Nott,' Potter stated awkwardly.

'Nott,' Weasley stated just as awkwardly.

Theodore cleared his throat.

'Granger… Y-you're a Legilimens?'

'What?'

'What?'

'_What_ are you talking about, Nott?' Granger added, as surprised as her two friends.

'It's nothing! I was just… Nothing…'

Theodore ran away as fast as possible, hoping that Granger would forget about the embarrassing incident.

Weasley lifted an eyebrow. 'Merlin... What's with him?'

Potter sighed. 'Maybe his father meant a lot to him. I know that that man is a murderer, but... I _do_ know how it feels not to have a father. Nott spent a lot more time with his father than I did with mine, too.'

'… I don't think that's it, Harry,' Granger denied. 'Maybe he's just a little tired.'

The two boys decided to stick with Granger's reasoning and the trio headed towards their common room.

'As I was saying Harry, it's not a very good idea for you to pursue-'

----------------------------

'_Galloping Gorgons, Theo! How can you do something stupid like… acting stupid in front of Gryffindors! Shame on you!'_

He could almost hear Blaise berating him for not keeping up the poise and suavity representing Slytherin (though Theodore is starting to think "Death Eater" and "prejudice" tend to be more popular with the other houses).

Merlin, not only was he seeing things and ruining his friendship, he was also hearing voices.

_What should I do?_

Wait- he thought.

Something didn't make sense.

----------------------------

'_Well, I'm off on my big date with Eloise Midgeon…' Blaise said._

_Theodore heard himself laugh._

_His best friend sighed. 'Have some-'_

----------------------------

'_Theo! Theo!'_

'_Huh? What?'_

'_You're getting jam all over your face.'_

That memory was not a particular one he'd like to remember (not just because of the jam on his face that he stupidly slept on), but a big hole appeared on McGonagall and Grishoff's theory that he was seeing the future through his visions.

Blaise already went on his date with Eloise Midgeon.

But he never said anything he said on his vision to him prior to it.

_Does that mean..._

Theodore came to a mildly shocking conclusion.

_I can't... predict the future?_

----------------------------

It was another day with Blaise ignoring him, which made it horrible (not that Monday wasn't horrible already).

For the first time, Theodore actually saw how poised Blaise was in front of the others' eyes. Always calm in lessons, looking like he is taking the professors' explanations lightly, as if he knew everything that was to be taught to Hogwarts students already.

Of course, because Theodore knew better, he was aware that Blaise was merely bored with those-boring-things-professors-always-go-on-about, whining about it in whispers, but he couldn't help but be stunned by Blaise's seemingly poised manner, to be exposed to the side of Blaise Zabini he was never aware of.

Until this particular day, at least.

Well, at least if the day was horrible, the afternoon couldn't get any worse.

Theodore would've laughed at his lousy attempt at cheering himself up if he didn't feel so depressed.

'Nott!'

'Granger.'

'Are you alright, Nott?'

'Umm... I think I am. Why?'

'You didn't seem very healthy yesterday,' she pointed out.

_Thank _you_, Miss Obvious._

'Uh... Cokroach Clusters. I ate one yesterday. You know what those things can do to you.'

'Make you randomly accuse people of being Legilimens? I don't think so.'

Sometimes, Theodore wished that Granger would just shut up. Really.

Actually, no, scratch that. He wished for it too many times to simply be "sometimes".

'I'm in a hurry, Granger, so you can interrogate me later. Any time but _now_.'

Granger huffed.

'Well, if that's so, then- _Nott_! Where are you going? I still need to ask you-'

Without even the slightest interest in what Granger had to say, Theodore kept on running.

He was going to feel guilty for it later, but at least he got away this time.

----------------------------

'Impossible, Theodore! I'm absolutely sure that your visions are genuine. Also, you have no proof that that your visions are inaccurate.'

'Yes, I do.'

Grishoff stopped stirring the tea.

'Is that so?'

Theodore was getting the feeling that Grishoff was merely listening to him out of politeness

'Blaise... he was supposed to say something to me, but he never said it.'

'Did it ever come to mind that he might say that something later than you predicted?'

'No, because the event that was meant to come after he said it happened already, so it's possible.'

'Of course it's possible, but there's never a one-hundred percent probability for anything. A similar event could happen at a later time.'

'But this time it won't!'

'Why not?'

Grishoff's calmness was starting to irk Theodore, but that was mostly because he never pictured Grishoff as a collected kind of person.

'Because Blaise won't let it happen.'

'...'

'At least consider the possibility of my visions being inaccurate, Professor.'

'I am considering it, Theodore, but I still think your visions are accurate.'

'But-'

'No buts. Listen to me first. Your first vision, the one with the basilisk, was something that could never happen in real life, am I correct?'

'But... That one isn't a vision... is it?'

'Yes it is,' Grishoff replied. 'No, don't deny it, Theodore. Therefore, your second vision, and this third one that you never told me about... _even though you should have_, might be symbolic representations of what _will_ happen.'

'But why would a symbolic representation specifically mention Eloise Midgeon?'

Grishoff was starting to lose the coolness in his voice, but replied. 'I don't know, _Mr Nott_. Was I the one who thought up your visions?'

'Then-'

'_Secondly_,' the professor started, 'not all visions from a person are going to be accurate. For example, even though most of you are unaware of this, Professor Trelawney _does_ give out real prophecies, but she's not accurate all the time.'

_She's not accurate **most** of the time,_ Theodore thought, but didn't argue.

'Even without those two supporting factors, I still believe that your visions are genuine. Don't worry about it too much.'

'What if...' Theodore started, forcing the words out of his throat. 'What if I told you that I've been lying all this time? I've never had these visions in the first place- I just lied to get some attention.'

Grishoff froze.


	16. Chapter 16: Stupid Lies

'You've been lying… all this time?'

Theodore, not knowing what else was there to do, nodded slowly (and not quite surely). He knew it wasn't a very convincing lie. In fact, it was one of the stupidest lies he ever told, but since Grishoff was the master of stupid lies, maybe he'd actually believe it.

'I can't believe it…' Grishoff started, as he placed his palm across his forehead.

'So… Are you going to give me detention? Sort out books in the library? Or maybe make me scrub Filch's-'

'I can't believe you actually thought I would fall for that! If you want to fool a professor, Theodore, you could at least put some effort into it.'

'Yeah, maybe I should've told you I was going to be too busy on Friday afternoons, studying runes so I can go into the medical field,' Theodore muttered, disappointed.

'A liar can see through lies better than anyone, Theodore,' Grishoff replied smoothly.

'Professor Slughorn must be an honest kind of fellow, then.'

'Now, now, this isn't the time to discuss other things. Now, _do tell_ about this vision you kept secret about me, young man, unless you'd rather be scrubbing bedpans for two weeks.'

Theodore was about to reply that he'd rather scrub bedpans for a month rather than be interrogated every Friday, but Grishoff, who seemed to have predicted that already, didn't give him a chance to, as he forced Theodore down onto a chair.

'It's stupid. It's probably not a vision.'

'A lot of visions are ridiculous. Yours aren't going to be much different.'

'… It was just… Blaise…'

Theodore scratched the back of his neck; he'd been doing that a lot lately, he noticed. Maybe he could tell Grishoff he was allergic to him-

Merlin, he was thinking of stupider lies by the minute. He shook his head inwardly, and cleared his throat before continuing.

'He said, "Well, I'm off on my big date with Eloise Midgeon," in a sarcastic tone.'

'Where does this take place?'

'The Slytherin common room… I think.'

'I see…' Grishoff commented, though he didn't see at all. 'Now… do you have… _feelings_ for Miss Midgeon? It could be a symbolic representation-'

'Does anyone?'

'… I would like to be supportive, Theodore, but please, don't make me insult one of my own students. She tried especially hard to convince her parents to let her attend school. Continue.'

'Umm… Then I laughed at Blaise. He sighed, and then said, "Have some pity" or something. By then, I woke up.'

'Hm.'

'You… probably think it's an inaccurate vision, don't you?'

'We must give everything a chance, Theodore. It might happen later.'

'Sure, if she blackmails Blaise again.'

'I told you not to speak badly of a fellow student.'

'I'm just telling the truth.'

'With a bad choice of words,' Grishoff replied. 'You can leave my office now. I would like to remind you once more, to tell me about _anything_ you saw in your visions, before I use more coercive methods.'

'Yes, Professor…'

Theodore walked out of the office, making sure to slam the door on the way out.

After the sound of footsteps of his student faded out, Grishoff sighed, and took a sip of his tea.

'That boy isn't as quiet and polite as I thought he would be…' he muttered.

_Excellent._

----------------------------

That was it. Theodore couldn't stand not having his best friend around. Merlin, he would give _anything_ just to hear someone ask if he could do the recent Ancient Runes homework for him-

'Nott, do you think we'd be able to do our next Ancient Runes homework together?'

Theodore looked up from his parchments. Out of all the people he expected to ask, it was Granger. Granger, the one who got the highest marks in just about anything, including Ancient Runes, was asking for his help. For some reason, however he jumbled the words around, the sentence didn't make sense.

Galloping gargoyles, she must want something from him.

'As if you would need help on _anything_, Granger,' he muttered. 'Getting the highest marks in just about everything… including Ancient Runes…'

He gave a sideway glance to Blaise, who didn't even give the slightest frown. The boy must be more poised than Theodore thought. He expected him to make a face; imagine, his best friend talking freely to a Muggleborn!

At least, his ex-best friend just did.

Granger placed her hands on her hips. As if she didn't hear his comment, she continued with, 'I'll tell you when and where after class finishes. Thank you for your consideration.'

'…'

Within a few seconds, Grishoff entered the room, carrying a pile of parchments with his right arm. Theodore assumed it was just the result of last week's test, and was about to give Blaise another glance until he caught Grishoff giving him one of his.

Which doesn't mean anything good, considering that it came from Grishoff and all.

'Mr. Nott, would you mind handing these parchments out to your fellow classmates?'

Theodore nodded slowly, as Grishoff beckoned him to come forward.

'Thank you. Five points for Slytherin.'

With a muttered 'You're welcome', Theodore went out of his chair rather reluctantly, and accepted the pile in his hands. It wasn't as heavy as he thought, but it wasn't exactly a pile of feathers either. Theodore looked at the parchment on the top; it was Seamus Finnigan's.

He scanned the classroom for the boy, and once Theodore found him, placed the parchment on his table. Then he moved onto the next one, and proceeded to do so continuously.

That is, until he landed his eyes on the parchment of none other than Hermione Granger, who happened to receive an O on this test. Just like in the previous ones. He wondered whether that girl got any sleep, managing to get not just good, but the best marks in almost everything. After all, witches knew various beauty spells…

Theodore decided to leave that trail of thought behind, considering the fact that he did not need those spells. Then he looked at the next parchment, with an E written on the corner; it was Blaise's.

He paused; _what was Grishoff thinking?_

The boy gulped. He was only going to give Blaise his parchment. _Only giving Blaise his parchment. Only giving Blaise his parchment..._ He repeated the mantra in his head, hoping it would calm him down.

If anything, it only served in making him more nervous. But he gathered up all the courage he had, and gave Blaise his parchment.

'Thank you,' Blaise said slowly, without making eye contact at all. Theodore didn't know whether he should be relieved that it was over so quickly without anything significant happening, or disappointed because of what was pretty much the same reason.

Deciding that standing in front of his (ex) best-friend's table wasn't doing him any good, he handed out the last few parchments, before finally getting his own, at the bottom of the pile.

_Did Grishoff put any symbolism in that?_

It wouldn't surprise him if the professor did, but Theodore couldn't get himself to care about being the top or the bottom or the middle of the stupid pile. He looked at the mark; he actually managed to get an O, instead of his usual E. He looked at Grishoff; the man didn't seem to be the type to do so, but there was a possibility that he was bribing him with good marks.

Theodore scoffed inwardly. If Grishoff thought that would make him "open up" and tell all his secrets all of the sudden, then the man was wrong. It wasn't as if he had anyone to impress.

'We've just finished doing our various interpretations on _ihwaz_. Because this is one of the topics that will come up on your NEWT, I will now start teaching you on the magical properties of runes. Since ancient times, our ancestors have used runes as amulets, charms, even an oracle for use in divination. Various rituals and spells have been performed with them.

'We will start with _runic divination_.'

Theodore had a feeling that Grishoff glanced at him when he told them their new topic.

He saw Granger huff with disappointment at the word "divination", but didn't dwell on that. Instead, he took out his quill, and got ready to write some notes down. He saw that Blaise also had a quill in his hand, but the lazy way he held it in his hand made it clear that he was not going to take the lesson seriously, as usual.

'Runic divination, or "rune-casting", is much different from "fortune-telling", when one actually sees the future. Instead, the runes give _guidance_, it tells you what the likely outcome is, and analyses the path that you are currently following. The future is not fixed, you can change it with what you do, and if you dislike the path that you are on, then change it.'

Granger looked slightly more pleased. He did not know what she had against divination, but considering how Professor Trelawney was according to other students gave him a certain idea.

'I will tell you some methods of casting runes, but I'm afraid we don't have enough time in class to actually carry it out ourselves. However, if you are interested in doing so for extra credit, I will not be reluctant to help.'

He listened to the rest of Grishoff's explanation, and put it down on paper, but it was quickly forgotten, as the class ended. After Grishoff assigned the homework ('I want a one-foot-long parchment on the proper methods of rune-casting with a Runic Cross'), he gathered up all his things, and left his seat.

'Wait, Nott!' Granger exclaimed, as she ran towards him. 'How about doing the assignment together? I found this _excellent_ book on-'

'It's not about Ancient Runes,' Theodore interrupted.

It wasn't a question, it was a statement. Theodore knew it, and Granger knew it. She had mixed expressions on her face, as if trying to come up with other excuses to talk to him, but settled with telling the truth:

'Whatever you say, Nott, but meet me in the library after your last lesson ended.' She was holding on to him by his robe, and he was about to pull away, before she hissed, 'It's important' and let go.

That just about proved it. She was not going to talk about Ancient Runes.

He was about to leave the classroom as well, but Grishoff's call stopped him.

'Wait, Theodore. Come here.'

As reluctant as he usually was to be in the presence of Grishoff, Theodore took his time, and it was a while until he dragged himself to the front of the professor's desk.

Grishoff cleared his throat. 'About the mark you received. I-'

'Was trying to use incentives to make me cooperate…?' Theodore completed the sentence.

'- was very impressed.'

Praise was not something Theodore was used to getting. He knew he did decently in almost all of his lessons, enough to earn him an average of either A or E, but he was not a genius like Hermione Granger. But being the rarely praised person he was, there was no way he was going to believe that Grishoff, out of all people, have given him a praise without a purpose in mind.

'You are suspicious of me, I suppose, and rightfully so, since I guess my first method was too… forceful. But let's not dwell on something we both find unpleasant. Theodore, do you know why I asked you to hand out the parchments to your classmates?'

Theodore shook his head, and started to pay more attention to the professor, in case he was going to give the answer.

But instead, the man sighed, and asked, 'Did you look at the other student's marks, Theodore? The _numbers_?_'_

'I… don't see where you're going with this, Professor.'

'You received the highest mark in class.'

Theodore was speechless. He tried to say something, anything, but all that would come out of his mouth was, 'I… I'm…'

'I talked with your teachers, Theodore. Your marks in other subjects are fine, and I noticed your marks in Potions have recently gone up drastically, but I believe you're not trying hard enough. I assume because you've always prided your skill in Ancient Runes you are more confident with the subject, but you need to have the same attitude in your other lessons.

'You're clever, Theodore. Don't put useless limitations on yourself.'

Out of all the people that he knew, Grishoff was far from being the first person he expected to give him a boost of confidence. There were people whom he knew would make him feel better about himself, but Grishoff was not one of them. _Wasn't, isn't, never will be_, or so he thought.

That was what Grishoff just did. Despite knowing better, knowing that Grishoff was meant to be getting information out of him, Theodore found himself believing the man.

'Why are you doing this?'

Grishoff raised one of his eyebrows, as if he thought inquiring about a student to all the professors who taught his lessons was a normal thing to do.

'Isn't that a normal thing to do?'

'Uh… no, it's not.'

'Well, I thought it would be a shame to let precious talent go to waste. Who knows, maybe you could be a Healer, Theodore?'

'Was that a joke?' he felt a bit strange being the one asking the questions this time, but wasn't exactly disappointed by that.

'Yes, that was indeed a joke. Also, I would like you to work on your Ancient Runes essay as soon as possible. You may go now.'

Theodore nodded, and he swiftly ran out of the classroom, before Grishoff could see the slight smile that graced his face.


End file.
